Hetalia: la Guerra Europea
by LEEC
Summary: Lo que hice fue explicar la 2 Guerra Mundial de maner que los maestros no pudieron:de manera completa y entretenida, asi que espero que sea del agrado de todos intentare involucrar a todos los personajes Europeos de la Guerra y explicar al final de cada capitulo que es ese hecho en particular,pero si tiene alguna duda, no teman en mandarme un mensaje preguntando sus dudas.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: esta nueva historia es para poder estudiar a la segunda Guerra Mundial de manera más interesante…, ojala les guste y si no entienden algo por favor mándenme sus preguntas que las responderé lo mejor que pueda…, nos leeremos

Título: La guerra que todos conocemos de una forma desconocida.

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Hetalia-Axis Powers

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Hetalia.

**FanFiction**

**1939, Sociedad de Naciones:**

En Ginebra había una reunión secreta entre 3 de las naciones más importantes del mundo en ese momento:

-¿por lo menos has hecho tus preparativos?, se hacerca una Guerra.

Dijo Inglaterra a Polonia, en verdad preocupada por cómo han ido ocurriendo los hechos hasta ahora:

-sí, no hemos podido detenerla, ya ha obligado a Austria a vivir en su casa, y ha matado a Checoslovaquia.

Menciono una muy seria Francia, muy raro en su semblante, cosa que fue contestada por gritos por parte de Polonia

-no, no me lo han permitido par de estúpidos, cada vez que intento movilizar a mi ejército o tu o Inglaterra o sus superiores me llaman y me dicen que debo de desmovilizarlo para "asegurar la paz en nuestro tiempo".

Inglaterra y Francia se miraron, sabían que era verdad, pero también sabían que el juego había cambiado…, y esta vez las cosas no serían como en la Primera Guerra Mundial por que Alemania tenía las 2 cosas que hacen a una nación peligrosa: un ejército capaz y un líder inestable, esta Inglaterra le recordó:

-mi superior está muy nervioso, más bien aterrado, ha cedido en todo lo posible, pero a estas alturas…, no hay nación que pueda oponerse a ella…

Polonia pensaba en voz alta:

-y ni siquiera podemos confiar en Rusia…, increíble…, y yo que esperaba poder pintar ni casa de rosa en este invierno…, tal vez invitar a Lituania…, hace tanto que no lo veo…

Francia le dice a Inglaterra:

-¿se está sonrojando?

Inglaterra lo golpea en la cabeza y le recuerda:

-eso lo dice el que inicio las primeras olimpiadas en 2000 años solo para poder ver hombres desnudos.

-no era lo que parecía…, era…ehhh… una forma de mantener… mantener… ¿ehhh?... ya… mantener viva la tradición…

-lo que digas… bueno Polonia, ¿firmamos el tratado?

-si… ok, mejor lo firmamos, tal vez a Alemania se le bajen así los humos…

-hablando de enemigos… ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Rusia?, ¿confiaremos en él?

-no nos queda de otra…, aparte, si Alemania te ataca Polonia…, a Rusia no le quedaría más que ir en tu defensa…, a menos que quiera que Alemania se reúna en sus fronteras…, y lo dudo mucho porque el superior de Alemania se la pasa diciendo pestes del comunismo.

-…y el superior de Rusia se la pasa diciendo pestes del fascismo.

-pero, ¿qué hay del Pacto Ribbentrop-Mólotov…?

-se supone que solo es un pacto económico, nada de qué preocuparse.

-la verdad no lo creo, siempre, SIEMPRE, Rusia esconde algo.

**Así se firmaron, en Londres el 25 de agosto de 1936 los tratados el Pacto de Defensa Común Polaco-Británico y en 1925 el Franco-polaco…, que tenía como objetivo la defensa de la soberanía polaca en caso (Alemania) de un ataque (Alemania) por parte de cualquier nación (Alemania)…, un tratado a fin de cuenta…, mas inútil que Italia Veneciano.**

**Mientras tanto en Rusia…**

Mientras que Francia e Inglaterra le daban falsas esperanzas a Polonia y se preparaban para la guerra, Rusia, Alemania y Prusia firmaban su propio tratado…:

-bien West… aquí estamos a punto de dividirnos media Europa con Rusia…

-sí, debo de admitir que al principio este superior me ponía nervioso...

Prusia puso su mano en el hombro de Alemania y con una de sus sonrisas maléficas le dijo:

-a todos…, pero mira lo bien que le está yendo con el superior de Rusia.

Y era verdad... Los dos enviados parecían a gusto… literalmente estaban intercambiando estados, ciudades y países como si fueran tarjetas de béisbol.

-bien…, a lo que nos mandaron… vamos a intentar convencer a Rusia de aceptar vender a los polacos.

Caminaron hacia Rusia, que estaba sentado en una silla hasta el otro lado del salón dibujando en una carpeta, cuando Alemania, con una sonrisa algo fingida debido al obvio miedo que le provoca intento decirle una frase amable:

-¿Cómo… como… esta… hoy Rusia?

Rusia, con su sonrisa alegre aunque aterradora lo volteo a ver y le dijo:

-mi superior me dijo que debía hacerme amigo suyo.

Prusia, igual que asustado que su hermano le dijo a Rusia:

-ok… ¿qué es lo que tu superior quiere obtener de este intercambio?

Rusia dejo la carpeta frente a Prusia y Alemania (Se había dibujado a si mismo aplastando a Letonia) y saco de un papel de su bolsillo:

-mi superior quiere 2 cosas: la mitad de Polonia y los Estados bálticos.

Prusia, recordando sus días como un Caballero Teutónico se arma de to el valor que puede:

-no se pude, ¡queremos a Lituania!

Rusia se paró, dejando ver su tamaño gigante, puso su gigantesca mano sobre el hombro de Prusia, que a estas alturas no entendía si era para asustarlo o como un gesto amable:

-No, me dijo que si no me podían dar los estados bálticos…, el cerraría la parte económica del tratado…

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso…, Alemania no se puede dar el lujo de perder los valiosos recursos que podría el gigante, recursos que servirían para la futura guerra que se avecinaba, así que trato de hablar con algo de diligencia y diplomacia:

-vamos Rusia se razonable… estamos aquí como amigos, para enfrentar a un enemigo común…

-¿te refieres a Polonia?

-más bien contra el capitalismo…, pero…, también venganza… para ti por la Guerra Ruso-Polaca de 1920.

Rusia recordó esa guerra…, la primera derrota de su nuevo ejército…, momento aprovechado por Prusia para hacer una contra oferta:

-¿Qué te parece que cambiemos?, Lituania por Besarabia.

Rusia lo pensó por un momento…, Besarabia es una región rica un petróleo…, lo que le ayudaría a mantener la tregua con Alemania…, pero extrañaría poder torturar a Lituania…, pero se conformaría con Letonia y Estonia:

-está bien…, acepto el trato…, pero quiero ser yo quien acabe con la vida de Polonia…

Prusia sínicamente, extendió la mano y le dijo:

-aceptamos.

**El 23 de agosto de 1939 se firmó un Tratado de No Agresión entre Alemania y la URSS, o Pacto Molotov-Ribbentrop, públicamente, se hacía pasar por un tratado económico y era una forma de solucionar los conflictos haciendo un compromiso para solucionar las controversias entre ambas naciones atreves de consultas mutuas… pero secretamente estas 2 naciones se dividieron toda Europa Oriental, Alemania se quedó con la mitad de Polonia, Lituania y Danzing, mientras que Rusia se queda con Filandria, Letonia, Estonia y Besarabia… un tratado con Truco y Vergüenza.**


	2. Una Guerra Largo Tiempo Anuncia

Nota:

Título: La guerra que todos conocemos de una forma desconocida.

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Hetalia-Axis Powers

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Hetalia.

**FanFiction**

**1939, Varsovia, Polonia…**

En la casa, Polonia se sentía muy nerviosa, incluso estaba pensando no ir a ver a su poni nuevo…, cuando de repente uno de los comandantes de su ejército, el mariscal Edward Rydz-Śmigły entro corriendo y le aviso:

-señor, señor…, lo alemanes…, los alemanes…

-dilo de una vez idiota que llego tarde a…

El soldado lo interrumpió y le dijo lo que no solo Polonia temía…, sino también toda Europa:

-Alemania y Prusia nos atacan por toda la frontera occidental…, nuestro ejército no ha hecho nada más que replegarse toda la mañana…

-mierda…, comunícame con Inglaterra y Francia, avísale a Lituania que tal vez esté en peligro… y traiga a mi caballo…

-¿señor?

-voy a unirme a la batalla…, al ejercito de caballería…, usted comuníquese con la fuerza aérea y que preparen un contrataque ante de que la Fuerza Aérea Alemana nos ataque con todo lo que tenga…

El soldado saludo a Polonia con un saludo militar y se retiró inmediatamente a la sala de comunicaciones para cumplir sus órdenes, a lo que Polonia agrego una última cosa:

-en caso de que ni Inglaterra ni Francia nos ayude…, pídale ayuda a Rusia…

El soldado dudo:

-¿usted cree que nos ayude?

-no…, en verdad lo dudo…, pero considerando que estamos rodeados por toda la frontera occidental…, vale la pena arriesgarse.

El soldado corrió y Polonia se preparó para la guerra…, que sin ayuda alguna era una cusa perdida, fue a sus establos, tomo su caballo y fue en dirección a la frontera, donde se reunió con el ejército:

-ok, caballeros, ¿Cuál es la situación?

Un soldado se adelantó a los demás y le respondió:

-es un desastre señor…, al menos unos 20 aviones han sido destruidos en las pistas…, Danzig está siendo atacado por cruceros de combate…, en las ciudades alcanzadas se están ejecutando a civiles sin tregua y un poco más al norte de aquí, en Krojanty, cerca del bosque de Tuchola hay 2 batallones atacados.

-¿podremos llagar?

-si…, si nos apresuramos…

Polonia subió a su caballo y le dijo a su tropa:

-entonces… ¡haya vamos!

**El 1° de septiembre de 1939 a la 4:40, el Ejército alemán ataca Polonia, comienza con la excusa de un ataque simulado por parte de soldados polacos a un puesto fronterizo alemán, una mentira absoluta. Pero permite el inicio de la misma, que empieza por medio de un bombardeo a la ciudad de Wielun, sin hacer distinciones entre civiles o militares…, ataque que tomo desprevenido a Polonia y se vio obligado a luchar no solo contra Alemania, sino también contra la parte oriental de Prusia…, pero no fue solo una jornada de humillaciones para Polonia, ya que se dio una de las mejores muestras de valor de toda la Guerra. **

**El primer día del conflicto, una unidad de caballería se enfrentó sola y desarticulo a un batallón alemán que estaba cercando y atacando a 2 batallones polacos, dándoles tiempo de escapar…, pero a un alto precio, ya que se perdieron un tercio de los 250 soldados que participaron en la acción.**

**Mientras tanto en Londres, Reino Unido…**

En Londres se habían reunido Inglaterra y Francia, después de recibir el mensaje de Polonia:

-¿atacado?, ¿Alemania ya está atacando a Polonia?

Francia no podía dejarlo de repetir incrédulo:

-sí que eres lento…,

Lo insulto Inglaterra, tomando el mensaje y volviéndolo a releer.

-sí, Alemania está atacando a Polonia…, de eso no hay ninguna duda…, ahora…, solo nos queda decidir: ¿Qué haremos?, iremos a la defensa de Polonia o…, lo dejaremos a su suerte…

Una frase que ambos dijeron en una de las conversaciones pasadas les llego como un golpe…, un recuerdo que les avergonzaba…, así que Francia fue quien lo dijo:

-"la suerte de Polonia depende del desenlace final de la guerra, el cual dependerá más de nuestra habilidad para vencer a Alemania que la ayuda que podamos darle en el inicio"

Inglaterra lo vio a los ojos, con una cara de abatimiento total…, por lo que Francia continúo:

-de nada servirá que corramos ahora…

Inglaterra estaba furiosa:

-¡se lo que hablamos en esa reunión!..., ¿pero en serio quieres abandonarlo?

Francia…, como si por fin hubiera encontrado su valor le dijo a gritos, mientras se paraba y golpeaba la mesa:

-¡no!, ¡por supuesto que no!, pero…

Inglaterra vio seriamente a Francia y le recordó:

-¿ya olvidaste todos los tratados que firmamos?…, los tratados, pacto y convenios, en donde se suponía que protegeríamos a los países de Europa Central y Oriental…

Francia le contesto con otra pregunta:

-tu…, tu… ¿has olvidado a Checoslovaquia?

-Checoslovaquia…, no jamás lo hare…, jamás olvidare esa atrocidad que…

-¿Qué nosotros permitimos?

Inglaterra vio al piso y mencionó, con una voz casi inaudible:

-no lo traicionamos…

-¿Qué?

Repitió con una voz aún más baja:

-no lo traicionamos…

-me salgas con esa mierda…, literalmente tomamos a Checoslovaquia, le quitamos toda su frontera occidental, y con ella toda sus fortalezas defensivas a aparte de todas sus probabilidades de que se defendiera de un ataque alemán…, y no contentos con eso…, terminamos tomándola y desmembrándola…, repartiéndola entre otros países como si fuera dulce entre en grupo de niños…

-¡era necesario!..., si no lo hubiéramos hecho… ¡estaríamos en guerra ahora!

Grito Inglaterra…, harto del tono acusador de Francia, el, por su parte:

_-ah, les cons, Pas ce que nous sommes censés?_

-¿¡qué diablos se supone que significa eso!?

-ya lo entenderás…, así que te voy a decir otra frase en tu idioma…, una frase que dijo alguien que nos advertía pero hicimos oídos sordos, aun después de lo de Múnich: "Usted tuvo que elegir entre la guerra o la deshonra. Eligió la deshonra pero nos llevará a la guerra"

Inglaterra cayó al suelo, de rodillas, mientras que Francia se dirigía hacia la puerta:

-iré a la oficina de prensa a emitir un comunicado…, un ultimátum a Alemania… ¿me acompañas?

Inglaterra se quedó callado…, arrodillado en el suelo…, así que Francia le dijo:

-¿qué te parecen 2 días para que salga de Polonia?

Siguió callado en el piso…, así que Francia salió del despacho.

**Esto es lo que se refiere la frase la "Traición Occidental": después de la primera guerra mundial se crearon varios estados independientes, estando Polonia y Checoslovaquia entre ellos…, para poder proteger a estos estados recién creados, Francia e Inglaterra firmaron varios convenios, tratados y pactos con esta nuevas naciones para asegurarles que en caso de que alguna nación las atacara vendrían en su ayuda…, pero fue una mentira…, comprobada por los 1° vez por lo checos y después por los polacos, los primeros fueron obligados a no solo dar las fronteras de sus países, sino también desmembrarse y dividirse entre Alemania y Polonia…, dejando una pequeña porción para los Checos llamada Eslovaquia…, de aquí la famosa frase: ****"Usted tuvo que elegir entre la guerra o la deshonra. Eligió la deshonra pero nos llevará a la guerra", en el caso de Polonia cambio, ya que los ingleses y franceses se sintieron engañados por Alemania, asi que exigieron la guerra… **


	3. Malas y Peores Noticias

Nota: aquí les presento la 3° parte de este Fic, más largo y lleno de Traición, intriga, historia y política. Aquí comenzamos a ver como una guerra que se suponía pequeña crecio a hasta empapar 1° a Europa, para despues alcanzar a medio mundo…, espero que les guste, y si tienen dudas, espero sus comentarios con todas sus preguntas y recomendaciones, asi que espero que pronto volvamos a leernos.

Título: Hetalia: La Guerra Europea.

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Hetalia-Axis Powers

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Hetalia.

**FanFiction**

**1939, Frontera Ruso-Polaca:**

En Rusia el Ejército Rojo espera para poder entrar en acción, ya han pasado 17 días desde que los Nazis invadieron Polonia, lo único que esperan es que los alemanes se detengan en las zonas que les corresponden según los Pactos de No Agresión:

-¿Cuánto falta?

Pregunto Rusia a Ucrania, vestida con su uniforme militar:

-hasta que nuestro superior nos permita invadir.

-bueno, pero, ¿no se supone que ya nos había pedido ayuda?

-sí, pero si entramos y Alemania nos traiciona…

-entiendo.

Cuando dijo eso un mensajero en moto llego y le dio un mensaje con las palabras: "URGENTE" y "SOLO VISUALIZACIÓN AUTORIZA" escritas con tinta roja por todo el sobre:

-del superior, solo para que usted lo vea.

Rusia lo tomo, lo abrió y con una de su sonrisa…, esta vez ya no inocente, sino como una sonrisa de un loco que ve su objetivo acercándose…, la sonrisa de un hombre enojado que está a punto de acabar algo…, gritando en voz alta:

-a todo el Ejército Rojo… ¡Prepárense para entrar en combate!

Todo el ejército dio su grito de guerra y se lanzó con dirección a Polonia, no sin antes doblar y destruir las plumas y muros que indicaban la Frontera, mientras Ucrania seguía preguntando a Rusia:

-¿a qué nos vamos a enfrentar?

Rusia le dijo de manera despectiva:

-a nada…, solo un puñado de soldados contra un invasión…

Balarus apoyo a su hermano:

-están más concentrados en pelear contra los alemanes…, descuidaron el oriente de su país.

Ucrania era la más preocupada…, estaba más bien asustada…, se sentía mal por tener que hacer algo como esto…, pero ella sabía que tenía que apoyar a su hermano, a pesar de que no estaba 100% segura de que esto era lo que quería:

-¿Cómo se supone que Rusia va a explicar al mundo el por qué invadió?

Rusia se detuvo y sin voltearlas a ver les dijo con voz queda:

-para salvarlas…

-¿Qué?

Rusia les explico el plan:

-una vez que Polonia caiga, y caerá, a mí no me quedar más opción que "intervenir", por usar una palabra menos ruda, para que los ciudadanos Bielorrusos y Ucranianos "amenazados" por el avance alemán estén seguros.

-¿y los polacos?

Rusia ignoro la pregunta y continuo la marcha:

-no se queden atrás…, y recuerden, los alemanes no son los enemigos…

Ucrania le menciono a Belarus lo que ambas pensaban:

-si no son ellos… ¿Quiénes son?

-no lo sé ni me importa…, yo solo quiero acabar con esto y regresar…

Las 2 siguieron a Rusia en una guerra en donde no se entendía muy bien quien era el enemigo, atravesando la frontera.

**Así el 17 de agosto de 1939…, solo 17 días después de la invasión alemana, la Unión Soviética inicio la propia por la frontera oriental, como estipulaba el Pacto Molotov-Ribbentrop…, escudándose en la legítima defensa de ciudadanos Ucranianos Y Bielorrusos que habitaban en Polonia al comienzo de la invasión.**

**Mientras tanto en Varsovia:**

En la capital las cosas no podían ir peor…, los alemanes ya habían llegado ayer y la tenían en estado de sitio…, Polonia decidió unirse a la guarnición que intentaba defender la capital, así que estaba en un centro de comando en un edificio de la capital, intentando dormir algo ya que hace una semana que no podía, cuando llego un mensajero llego:

-señor, mensaje del ejercito oriental.

Polonia lo tomo y lo leyó…, cuando lo termino cayo de rodillas al suelo y le pregunto al mensajero:

-¿ya cruzaron la frontera?

-sí señor, encabezados por Rusia, Ucrania y Belarus…, francamente…, no creo que nuestros hombres…

Polonia se levantó, se sentía traicionado…, se lo esperaba, pero, no por eso era menos doloroso, así que con un grito ordeno:

-¡manden un comunicado al ejercito oriental!

El oficial de comunicaciones se preparó:

-¿Cuál es su orden?

-¡que se prepare la defensa!..., ¡los Soviéticos no deben entrar!

El soldado dudo:

-¿Qué?

-ya oyó mi orden…, comuníquela…

-ok…

El soldado de mala gana lo comunico…, pero el mensajero le dijo, casi suplicando:

-pero…, señor…, el ejército en Oriente solo tiene 20.000 hombres…, los rusos entraron con poco menos de 800.000…

-que mueran con honor…

El soldado lo golpeo…, y continúo gritándole:

-¡por el amor de Dios!, ¡esos hombres serán erradicados!..., ¿¡quiere eso en su conciencia!?

Polonia solo pudo mirar al suelo y avergonzado dio una orden:

-¿ya se mandó el mensaje…?

-sí, ya se radio…

-entonces de esta contraorden…: Los soviéticos han entrado. Ordeno un repliegue general hacia Rumanía y Hungría por la ruta más corta. No luchen contra los bolcheviques a no ser que los asalten o traten de desarmar sus unidades. Las tareas defensivas de Varsovia y otras ciudades que debían defenderse de los alemanes, quedan sin cambios. Las ciudades amenazadas por los bolcheviques deberían negociar la cuestión de retirar la guarnición hacia Hungría o Rumanía.

-sí señor…

-y mándele otro mensaje a Lituania…, pregúntele si está a salvo…

Cuando termino de decir esto otra ronda de bombarderos pasó por encima de ellos:

-y que alguien averigüe que carajos está planeando Rusia.

El mensajero lo saludo y salió del cuartel:

-gracias señor…

Polonia solo le agito la mano y le pregunto al otro soldado que estaba frente a la radio:

-¿Francia o Inglaterra han hecho algo por ayudarnos?

**El 16 de septiembre de 1936 el ejército alemán llego a la capital polaca e inicio un sitio que duraría hasta el 1° de octubre de ese mismo año y aunque esta ciudad fue bombardeada desde el principio de la guerra, el ataque oriental de los soviéticos acabo con las posibilidades de Polonia de mantener la defensa. **

**Mientras tanto en Francia:**

En la casa de Francia se habían reunido el e Inglaterra, para discutir cómo enfrentar la situación, cuando un mensajero entro y les entrego un mensaje, el cual Inglaterra le yo y le pregunto a Francia:

-¿quieres primero las noticias malas o las peores?

Francia, ya muy estresado por esto dijo:

-solo dilo de una vez…, no ha pasado ni un mes desde que le declaramos la guerra Alemania y ya me está causando un dolor de cabeza…

-las malas…, Alemania llego ayer a la capital y comenzó el asedio…

-mierda…, por lo menos la parte oriental del país todavía tiene efectivos para apoyar a la…

Inglaterra lo interrumpió y con mirada muy seria:

-esas son las peores…, Rusia…, invadió la parte oriental…, con más de 800.000 hombres…

-…y Polonia solo tiene 20.000 en la frontera…

-se parece mucho a lo que yo te hice en la guerra de los 100 años…

Francia se paró y lo golpeó en la cara gritándole:

-¡cállate estúpido!

Ambos comenzaron a luchar a puño limpio por la guerra de los 100 años:

-¡cálmate imbécil!..., ¡solo estas celoso por que ocupe la mitad de tu país!

-¡lo dice el idiota que fue echado de Orleans por una mujer…!

-¿¡que tiene!?..., Tu rey en la batalla de Agincourt perdió a unos 10.000 hombres mientras que yo solo perdí a 192 soldados…

La oportuna presencia del comandante del ejército francés, el General Gamelin entro:

-señor… ¿interrumpo algo?

Los 2 se pararon de inmediato y Francia saludo al general y se lo presento a Inglaterra:

-es un placer verlo general…, felicidades por su nuevo asenso..., a Inglaterra, este es mi nuevo comandante supremo…, el General Gamelin…

Inglaterra extendió la mano y saludo al General con la mejor cara posible:

-Es…, Un… ¿Placer?..., ehhh, sí, es un placer…

Gamelin y Francia se vieron, pero prefirieron ignorar lo que dijo Inglaterra, así que Gamelin presento su informe:

-el avance provisional que iniciamos contra Alemania que inicio el 7 del presente mes, lo hemos detenido de manera provisional en Sarre…, como lo ordeno…

Inglaterra, furioso, le pregunta a Francia:

-¿¡ordenaste detener tu ofensiva!?

Francia, también furiosa, le recuerda a Inglaterra lo que hablaron en sus reuniones:

-¿¡acaso pensabas que yo iba a enfrentar solo la Línea de Sigfrido!? Aparte el 12 decidimos que debía detener la ofensiva en el territorio capturado.

-sí, lo que digas, pero, ¿al menos tus tropas siguen en territorio de Alemania?, ¿verdad?

-sí, pero el 16, un ejército alemán dirigido por Ludwig inicio una contraofensiva para volver a reocupar el territorio conquistado, aparte del

hecho de que Alemania está a punto de derrotar a Polonia, decidimos que el 17 iniciaríamos un repliegue dejando a pequeños contingentes para proteger las aldeas ocupadas.

Inglaterra pensaba en voz alta:

-tal vez no era tan mala la idea de América de los 12 puntos…,

Pero Francia le recordó:

-pero ya es demasiado tarde para eso…, la cagamos…, y es hora de pagar por ese error…

-si…, supongo que si…, pero hasta ahora nosotros no lo estamos pagando…

Francia recordó:

-si…, primero España…, después Austria, Checoslovaquia y ahora Polonia…

-somos terribles…

Francia, aún más abatida le pregunta a Inglaterra:

-¿Qué haremos sobre Rusia?

-Ya tenemos más que suficiente con Alemania…

-…, no nos podemos meter además con el Oso Oriental…

-así que… ¿no le declararemos la guerra?

Inglaterra se paró y fue hacia la ventana y le respondió:

-tendremos que esperar…

**El 7 de septiembre de 1939, 6 días después de iniciada la invasión contra Polonia…, Francia inicia un avance provisional contra Alemania en la provincia de Sarre, para cumplir los compromisos que tenía con el gobierno polaco. **

**Pero esta movilización es mucho más lenta de lo que se debiera y no aprovecha la coyuntura de la invasión…, a pesar de que tiene superioridad numérica y que el ejército alemán estaba concentrado en la invasión de Polonia…, a esto se le agrego el hecho de que la URSS (Rusia), invadió Polonia Oriental…, y que los aliados a Muy duras penas podían enfrentar a Alemania no se querían echar encima al temible Oso Soviético….**

**Mientras tanto en Varsovia…**

Ya había pasado más de un mes de Alemania ataco a Polonia, y por fin logro entrar en la capital…, estaba llena de luchas callejeras, pero, el Orgulloso Gilbert jamás se dejó espantar por ello, la única razón por la que esperaba sentado detrás de un edificio era por el informe de la unidad de reconocimiento, la cual llego más pronto de lo que esperaba:

-¿lo encontraron?

-sí, está luchando con una reducida guardia al Norte de la ciudad…

Prusia se paró y le dijo al soldado:

-llama a Iván, dile que lo encontramos…, que venga a recoger su premio…

El mensajero lo saludo y se fue corriendo mientras Prusia le preguntaba a otro soldado:

-¿Cuál es la situación en Sarre?

-lo que esperamos…, Alemania ya está a punto de terminar con los remanentes de la invasión…

-perfecto…, solo falta terminar con la resistencia aquí y ya habremos terminado…

Un grupo armado de soldados polacos asalto el grupo de Gilbert, primero lanzando una granada y después usando sus rifles, pero debido a los siglos que tenía Prusia en el arte de la guerra, su grupo logro vencerlos:

-avancemos…, tenemos que llegar con Polonia antes de que logre escapar con el resto de su ejército…

Un soldado polaco herido levanto la cabeza, pero recibió un certero disparo de la Walter PPK de Prusia:

-y hagámoslo rápido…, prometimos un asedio corto y ya llevamos un mes.

Gilbert guio a sus hombres por los restos destruidos de la capital, encontrando peleas y luchas callejeras, a un ejército polaco acorralado y desesperado luchando contra un ejército alemán motivado y sediento de sangre "inferior":

-¿Cuál es el estatus de la lucha?

Pregunto Prusia de repente, cuando un soldado con la cara sucia, pero con una sonrisa le contesto:

-el grueso de las fuerzas Orientales del ejército Polaco o Huyo o fueron capturados por el Ejército Rojo, sostenemos luchas intensas contra los remanentes de la capital, pero sin la ayuda Británica o Francesa es una lucha perdida.

-¿hemos tenido problemas con los Rusos?

-todo lo contrario señor, recibimos su ayuda en la Batalla de Brest…, incluso hicimos un desfile conjunto en la ciudad…

Gilbert no podía creerlo…, la destrucción del Bolchevismo estaba en la agenda Nazi de siempre, pero, ahora estaba luchando junto, casi como hermanos…, solo para ver la destrucción de Polonia, incluso Rusia…, el viejo temido de Europa no se había puesto solo de su lado…, hubiera deseado que todo hubiera sido tan fácil como eso…, incluso quería que el viejo Frits estuviera vivo para poder verlo:

-¿a que distancia estamos del objetivo?

-unos 3.200 mts.

**Mientras tanto en el norte de Varsovia…**

Polonia estaba cansado…, más bien agotado, hasta ahora las defensas resistían, pero su principal preocupación eran los civiles que habían quedado atrapados por el asedio…, los podía ver, aterrados, mirando a la calle atreves de las cortinas:

-¿Cuál es la situación en el oeste?

-un desastre, los alemanes nos atacan con todo lo que tienen, y Prusia no tiene piedad ni con los rendidos.

-¿y los civiles?

-peor aún, los suministros médicos se agotan, igual que los de agua y comida…, y nuestros aliados occidentales no han hecho nada desde que anunciaron que entrarían a la guerra más que una breve e inútil invasión de Sarre…

No pudo acabar la oración, una bala le atravesó la cabeza y antes de que Polonia se diera cuenta estaba rodeado por un grupo de combate completo, no tuvo mucho tiempo de reaccionar, solo logro sacar su pistola y matar a uno de los soldados que la rodeaba, pero todos los alemanes levantaron sus armas y le apuntaron, y Polonia solo pudo apretar con más fuerza su arma, cuando vio a una soldado alto y albino acercarse a el, solo pudo decir una palabra:

-mierda…

-¿no estas feliz de verme?

Dijo Prusia con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, a lo que fue respondió por Polonia:

-dejemos a un lado la falsa cordialidad fascista de mierda y has lo que tenías planeado…

-sigues igual de orgulloso que en la primera guerra mundial, y dime… ¿Cómo te va con Lituania?

-igual que como a ti te va con Hungría imbécil…

Prusia lo golpeo en el estómago y continúo pateando en el piso, cuando llego el otro verdugo, creyéndolo Polonia su salvador:

-Iván…

Rusia lo vio con una cara de asco y volteo hacia Prusia:

-veo que los fascistas son personas de palabra Prusia…, así que tengo algo que ofrecerte…

Prusia lo vio desconfiado y con la voz más diplomática que pudo le pregunto:

-¿y que puede ser…?

Rusia saco un mapa y en el hizo una nueva línea:

-te ofrezco otro intercambio…, una porción más grande de Polonia por Lituania…

-acepto.

Polonia se paró y grito…, casi suplicándoles:

-¡dejen a Lituania en paz!…, por favor…, se los ruego…, él no tiene nada que ver….

Rusia se acercó a él y le dio el puñetazo más fuerte que alguna vez haya sentido, y cuando cayó de rodillas le dijo al oído…, con una voz extrañamente comprensiva:

-Lituania me pertenece…, pero, sabes, al principio pensaba en matarte, en acabar con tu vida como tu acabaste con mis posibilidades de expandir mi revolución al occidente, pero, decidí que el peor castigo no era acabar con tu miserable vida Feliks…, decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer contigo era hacer no solo que me sirvas a mí y a Alemania y a Prusia…, sino que vieras hasta el fin de tus días como te torturo a ti, a tu pueblo y a Lituania.

Polonia solo sintió un fuerte golpe detrás de la nuca y luego solo oscuridad…

**El 1° de octubre de 1939, Varsovia, la última plaza fuerte del ejército polaco se rindió ante la fuerza avanzada alemán, con lo que se acabó la primera etapa de la guerra…, así que Polonia fue dividida como indicaban los Pactos de no Agresión Germano-Soviéticos, pero con un cambio más o menos importante, ya que de ultimo momento la URSS decidió que le daría a Alemania un trozo más grande de Polonia a cambio de Lituania. **

**Esto alegro a Hitler, que llego a decir: "señores, han visto ustedes la ruinas de Varsovia. Que sirva de lección a los estadistas en Londres y Paris, que todavía piensan en continuar esta guerra".**


	4. El Fin De Un Triste Año

Nota: aquí se acaba 1939, y, los que si ponemos atención en la clase de historia ya sabemos lo que sigue, pero para los demás, espero que el suspenso no los mate, así que les digo que espero que les guste este Fic y esperen, ya que 1940 estará lleno de acción no solo en Europa…, así que, espero que pronto nos leamos…

Título: Hetalia: La Guerra Europea.

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Hetalia-Axis Powers

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Hetalia.

**FanFiction**

**1939, Helsinki.**

En su capital, Finlandia leía periódicos que no tenían más que malas o peores noticias, la Unión Soviética había invadido el oriente de Polonia inmediatamente después de que Alemania hubiera destrozado el occidente del país, incluso los países bálticos estaban siendo devorados lentamente por la URSS, que ya estaba estacionando sus fuerza y obligando a sus gobiernos a firmar tratados que les iban arrancando su soberanía lentamente, él ya había recibido amenazas, así que la única pregunta que se hacía a sí mismo, era:

"¿Cuándo será mi turno?"

No sabía que la respuesta a esa pregunta llegaría más rápido de lo que podría imaginar…

Se paró de la mesa, tomo su boina blanca y decidió salir a dar un paseo mientras aun podía, para intentar relajar su mente, pero de camino a la salida un soldado se acercó, y quedamente le dijo al oído:

-ya ha ocurrido…

Finlandia, intento no llorar, pero una lagrima rebelde salió de sus ojos, sabía que a partir de esta día, la débil y frágil paz de la disfruto por muy poco tiempo se acabó, y no volvería en mucho tiempo…

-triga su vehículo, lléveme al Ministerio de Defensa.

El soldado lo saludo militarmente y fue corriendo por su auto, mientras Finlandia lo esperaba de pie y oraba en silencio, pidiendo un milagro, cuando llego el soldado y se trepo a su vehículo y corrió hacia el ministerio, donde el comandante del Ejército Finlandés lo esperaba de pie en la entrada:

-¿Cuál es la situación Carl?

El general, Carl Gustaf Emil Mannerheim, un hombre ya relativamente mayor, con una barba que le cubría la cara y con un uniforme completo pero muy arrugado, para el desagrado de Finlandia, que sin importar la situación exigía elegancia a sí mismo y a sus hombres, le dice, en un finlandés atroz con un profundo pesar:

-¿recuerda Polonia?

-sí.

-es exactamente la misma situación, nuestro pequeño ejército esta arrinconado, los soviéticos nos superan tanto en número como en artillería y fuerza aérea, pero nos mantenemos en la defensa de la Línea Mannerheim.

Finlandia era una persona de una altura nada despreciable, pero era el más bajo de los países Nórdicos, es rubio, con unos ojos marrones y todos quienes lo conocen coinciden en que tiene un porte elegante y distinguido, vistiendo con orgullo su uniforme azul, y apretando con fuerza la cruz en su pecho, se le describe como una nación amable que a pesar de haber estado sometido a varios yugos diferentes de varias naciones distintas, pero eso no afecto jamás su carácter amable y caritativo, el cual nunca se había dejado de mostrar decidido:

-enciendan el intercomunicador, quiero hablar con mis hombres en el frente.

El general dio una señal y el oficial de comunicaciones frente al radio inicio una transmisión directa con no solo las tropas que luchaba en el frente, sino también a su pueblo, aterrado por las historias que contaban sobrevivientes polacos que habían logrado huir tanto de la ocupación Nazi como de la posterior ofensiva Soviética que destrozo todo su país:

-¿saben ustedes en que nos parecemos los Polacos y los Fineses?

Hizo una pausa dramática, y continúo:

-que al igual que ellos hemos no solo enfrentado, vencido y fuimos derrotados por los Rusos, sino que también nos hemos levantado y hemos sobrevividos, a Polonia, Rusia y Alemania la han pisoteado antes, pero siempre logro levantarse, crecer y prosperar, es exactamente nuestro caso, los rusos siempre han intentado pisotearnos, hemos vivido bajo el yugo sueco y hemos recibido ayuda germana, eso es mucho más de lo que han tenido o sufrido los polacos, y espero de todo corazón que ellos se vuelvan a levantar, pero ahora es nuestro turno de luchar, de levantarnos y defender a nuestra madre patria…

Se escuchó un sonoro grito en todo el ministerio, pero Finlandia se acercó al General, diciéndole:

-ahora, solo nos queda esperar y orar que nuestra línea de defensa no ceda.

**Así, el 30 de Noviembre de 1939, menos de medio mes después de que destruyera Polonia con la ayuda de Alemania, la URSS no pierde tiempo, obliga a los Estados Bálticos a someterse a su autoridad lentamente arrebatándoles su autonomía por medio de una serie de tratados sin un sustento legal claro, pero, gracias a que a estas alturas la Sociedad de Naciones ha perdido su nula autoridad, no puede hacer nada en una Europa destrozada y fragmentada, solo puede expulsar temporalmente a la URSS de sus sesiones después de la invasión a Finlandia, la cual empezó gracia al incidente de ****Mainila****, en el cual, el Ejército Rojo bombardeo una aldea Rusa cercana a la Frontera con Finlandia y culpo al Ejercito Fines, con lo que se dio luz verde a la invasión de la misma, mandando al demonio el Tratado de no Agresión que firmaron en 1934.**

**1939, Brest, Polonia.**

La ciudad de Brest era una con mucha historia, ahí Alemania había derrotado a la Rusia de los Zares en el ante penúltimo año de la 1° Guerra mundial, iniciando el Principio del Fin del Imperio Ruso, esta ciudad también marco el inicio del mito de la Invencibilidad de los Ejércitos Alemanes, pero ahora esta misma ciudad está en la más completa ruina y desgracia, todo gracias a una de las alianzas más inesperadas e infames de la Guerra, pero en ese momento Polonia estaba más preocupado por lo que seguía que por el estado de la ciudad.

Lo único que pudo ver cuando despertó era oscuridad, la más completa y absoluta oscuridad, pero pudo notar que sus manos estaban amaradas a una silla en la mitad de una casa, al igual que sus pies, su estómago le dolía increíblemente, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello, porque la puerta de la casa se abrió con un sonoro golpe, y entro en la casa las personas que la pusieron en esa situación:

-Buenos días Polonia…

Le dijo Rusia con una sonrisa burlona:

-espero que hayas dormido bien…

Repitió Prusia que estaba a lado de Iván:

-¿Qué quieren… ahora…?

Apenas pudo decir Polonia, sentía tanto dolor en ese momento que las palabras perdieron todo sonido de amenaza, cosa que divirtió a Rusia, que se agacho frente a él, así que Polonia noto la sangre que había en su uniforme, y solo pudo pensar:

"¿Cuánta sangre polaca tendrá en sus manos?"

Rusia no lo noto y con una de sus sonrisas tiernas le explico:

-ya solo queremos algo de ti, ya tomamos casi todo lo que te pertenecía o alguna vez te perteneció, tenemos a tu pueblo, tu territorio…

-…pero, queremos lo único que te queda…

Dijo Gilbert, que cuando se acercó a Polonia pudo notar toda que tenía un látigo en la mano:

-…tu orgullo.

**Una de las muchas cosas en que se pusieron de acuerdo los rusos y los Nazis fue que no bastaba con controlar el territorio de Polonia, sino que debían de destruir y hacer desaparecer al pueblo polaco, eso incluía toda su cultura, identidad, historia y orgullo, pero lo hicieron de maneras distintas. Los Nazis lo hicieron con lo Operación Tannenberg, que incluía la eliminación de las Elites científicas y culturales polacas, así como su literatura e historia. Pero los rusos, que pensaban en dejar habitando a los polacos en su zona de ocupación, lo que hicieron fue, aparte de eliminar a la elite igual que los Nazis, intentaron introducir la cultura Rusa por la fuerza y extinguir cualquier rastro del orgullo por ser polaco.**

**Berlín, 1939.**

En la casa de Alemania se vivía una atmosfera de emoción y excitación, su superior había organizado una fiesta en la Cancillería del Reich en ella estaba Austria tocando el Piano, una de las cosas que más le alegraban al Führer, aunque siempre negaba que él hubiera nacido en él, pero esto no era lo que le preocupaba a Ludwig, sino que se había iniciado de nuevo la misma Guerra que inicio en 1914, ahora que Francia e Inglaterra le habían declarado la guerra, pero solo un pensamiento rodeaba su mente:

"¿Una nueva Guerra Mundial?, ¡POR DANZING!"

Intento despejar su mente y relajarse en la fiesta, cuando una voz familiar lo asalta por detrás:

-¡Doitsu, Doitsu!, aquí, atrás de ti.

Cuando volteo no pudo tolerar su dolor de estómago:

-¿Cómo esta Italia?

-bien, vengo aquí con mi hermano y mi superior para felicitarte por tu victoria en Polonia…

No termino su frase, el hermano de Italia Veneciano, Italia Romano, e acerco a ellos y le dijo:

-felicidades por despedazar a Polonia, inútil patatas, ¿ahora quien sigue?

Veneciano corre y le dice a su hermano:

-Romano, ya sabes la orden de nuestro superior, tratar bien a Alemania y a sus hermanos y superiores…, perdónalo Doitsu.

-no…, no hay…, no hay por qué.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Austria se acercó al grupo y Romano no pudo resistir la tentación de fastidiarlo también:

-estoy felicitando a Patatas por derrotar a los polacos como lo hizo con…

-…los italianos en Caporetto…

Dijo Austria con una sonrisa, solo por ver la expresión de desagrado en el rostro de Romano y la de miedo en Veneciano:

-creo que mi superior me llama…

Dijo Romano y se fue corriendo de ahí mientras este Veneciano abrazaba a Alemania por la cintura:

-Doitsu jamás volvería a hacer algo como eso, ¿verdad Doitsu?

-ehhh…, si, jamás.

Alemania suplicaba a dios por que fuera cierto, que él su superior de Italia lograra asegurar su neutralidad en una Guerra en la él no estaba seguro de que podría protegerlo, así que le pregunta a Austria una vez que logra alejarse un poco de Italia:

-¿de qué están hablando el nuestro superior con el de Italia?

Austria lo mira con tristeza y le dice:

-intenta convérselo de que abandone la Neutralidad y se una a nuestro bando…

-¿y cómo van…?

-hasta ahora el superior de Italia esta renuente, no quiere luchar contra el Todo Poderoso Francia e Inglaterra, pero la manera en que destrozamos a Polonia hace que se lo replante…

-esto es una locura…, serán destrozados en cuestión de semanas si entran en la guerra…

-¿Qué hay de la invasión italiana a Albania?

-aplastaron a un ejército muy inferior numéricamente, el cual entrenaron ellos, así que sabían la localización de todos los búnkeres, depósitos y puntos fuertes del ejercitito albano…

-se podría decir que fue un ataque a traición…

-¿Qué esperabas?, es la única manera en la que Italia puede ganar una guerra…

-sí, lo se…, así que de todo corazón espero que su superior diga que no…

Austria, aunque también disfrutaba molestando un poco a Alemania le dijo para cambiar el tema:

-y… ¿Quiénes son el siguiente objetivo?

Alemania pensó, y dijo lo que diría su superior:

-un solo y único objetivo…, el Mundo.

**Al caer Polonia en octubre de 1939, el ejército alemán decide tomarse un descanso para reorganizarse y prepararse para la guerra con Francia e Inglaterra, a eso sumamos el hecho de que el los ejércitos británicos y galos desarrollaron una estrategia defensiva idéntica a la de 1914, lo que inicio un perodo de 7 meses en que el Frente Occidental estuvo inactivo, llamado en francés la **_**Drôle de guerre**_**o****Guerra Ficticia****, por la absoluta inexistencia de combates. **

**Ya que los Aliados,**** pensando que esta guerra seria idéntica a la Primera Guerra Mundial, aunque la manera en se consiguieron las victoria Nazis en Polonia decían que había nacido una nueva manera de hacer la Guerra, los aliados la Ignoraron…, un error que les saldría muy caro.**


	5. La bestia despierta

Nota: aquí está el capítulo 5…, y con esto comienzo 1940, un año que va a ser muy complicado debido a la diversidad de frentes que abrieron los Nazis y la facilidad con que los vencieron…, también sé que fue muy corto, pero lo que intento es tomar este año por partes para que sea más entendible…, por lo que no pierdan la paciencia, que les prometo que la siguiente parte será más larga…, así que nos leeremos…

Título: Hetalia: La Guerra Europea.

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Hetalia-Axis Powers

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Hetalia.

**FanFiction**

**Ministerio de Defensa Finlandés, Helsinki, Finlandia:**

Eran principios de diciembre de 1940, y Finlandia llevaba ya más de 2 meses en guerra con la URSS, y a pesar de solo contar con un muy reducido ejército para la defensa de su Soberanía, la moral del mismo y del pueblo Fines no podía estar más elevada, incluso se decían en broma que en 2 semanas estarían comiendo Porilainen* en la Plaza Roja, mientras brindaban con la reserva de Vodka de Stalin, no era menor la emoción en la línea de frente, a pesar de ser la que estaba luchando contra los Soviéticos, había una atmosfera, todos la llamaban el "Espíritu de la Guerra de Invierno"*. Todos pensaban que, aunque sería una guerra larga, acabaría con una victoria del lado fines, pero, Tino Väinämöinen* solo podía pensar en lo que le ocurriría a su pueblo si la línea cedía…, así que se pasaba 24 horas al día en el ministerio, vigilando y ayudando a su superior cuando podía:

-¿Cuál es la situación en la Línea de Mannerheim?

Dijo Finlandia, ordenándole a un soldado junto a él con un mapa extendido frente a la mesa:

-la Línea resiste señor, los soviéticos nos han atacado duro, pero hasta ahora todo a bien.

-¿y el avance ruso en el norte?

-también fue contenido, los tenemos atrapados en la fronteras, el mayor avance se ha dado en el sur, pero los reportes indican el avance de los ruso es desorganizado…, como si los generales compitieran entre si…

Finlandia suspiro, era una táctica común en Rusia hacer que los comandantes compitieran entre sí, desde la época de Catalina la grande se había hecho de esa manera, por lo que no le sorprendía que el avance estuviera así de maltrecho y competido. Suspiro, había tenido una teoría, pero tenía que comprobarla:

-¿cuál es el estado de la Batalla de Suomussalmi*?

El soldado se preparó para darle una explicación más completa posible:

-el ejército rojo comenzó su avance hacia la ciudad a finales de noviembre…, la primera en llegar fue su 163ª División después de cruzar la frontera hacia Suomussalmi desde el noreste…

Dijo el soldado mientras usaba el bolígrafo para hacer una flecha de la frontera a la zona invadida:

-unas 48 horas, la 44ª División motorizada avanzaba sobre el pueblo, con órdenes de acercarse desde el sur, para expulsarnos de nuestras línea defensivas en los lagos congelados.

Hizo una nueva línea que marcaba el avance de este cuerpo de combate:

-pero el ayer nuestras fuerzas incendiaron el pueblo…, dejando poco lugar para que los Soviéticos se escondan o puedan armar una defensa organizada…

Finlandia se paró, tomo su abrigo y salió por la puerta, dejando hablando solo al soldado de comunicaciones…, que salió a perseguirlo:

-señor… ¡señor!..., ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿A dónde va?

Finlandia no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta…, solo sabía que tenía que cumplir con su deber…:

-…a la guerra…

-¿señor…?

Finlandia detuvo a otro soldado y pido que le trajera un auto, y sin voltear a ver al soldado de comunicaciones le dijo lentamente:

-…es mi deber…

El soldado corrió a detenerlo, intento jalarlo, incluso golpearlo, pero, el apoyo popular que había ocurrido en todo el territorio había fortalecido a Finlandia aún más que antes…, por lo que el oficial acabo obviamente en el suelo:

-lo…, lamento…, es mi deber…

Le dijo Finlandia…, dándole la mano, pero el soldado hizo su mano a un lado y diciendo:

-no puede hacer algo así…, si usted muere…, se abra acabado todo…

Finlandia lo volteo a ver y le pregunto:

-¿Cuál es su nombre soldado?

El soldado lo volteo a ver y se lo dijo:

-cabo Simo Häyhä*.

Finlandia le sonrió, le volvió a acercar las manos, para preguntarles:

-¿tú por qué crees que las naciones vivimos tantos?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al soldado, que solo pudo decir lo primero que le vino a la mente:

-¿Por qué viven libres?

El soldado sabía que lo que acaba de decir sonaba estúpido, así que no le sorprendió que lo corrigiera:

-no…, si así fuera yo debí de haber muerto hace mucho tiempo…, lo que nos mantiene vivos es nuestra gente…

Le pregunto intrigado Simo, como si se estuviera enterando de un secreto a voces:

-¿nosotros?

-sí, ustedes…

El otro soldado volvió con un vehículo y se lo entrego a Finlandia, después lo saludo militarmente corrió de vuelta al Ministerio, diciéndole:

-buena suerte…, señor…

Finlandia le devolvió el saludo y subió al auto, pero primero le pregunto a Simo:

-¿quiere venir conmigo, cabo?

**El 11 de diciembre de 1940 inicio en la ciudad fronteriza de Suomussalmi, una de las batallas más importante de la historia de Europa Oriental, y obviamente, para la historia Finlandesa, ya que esta fue una de las que decidió la guerra, aparte de que si Finlandia sería la última nación con fronteras con Rusia o seria devorado como los Estados Bálticos y Ucrania…, esta batalla decidiría si Finlandia permanecería al este u oeste del "Telón de Acero"…**

**Frontera Germano-Danesa**

-¿estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?

Le pregunto Austria a Alemania, mientras este cargaba su arma:

-son ordenes de mi superior Roderich*…

Fue su fría contestación, la cual sorprendo a Austria, ya que no era normal que los países se llamen por sus nombres reales, pero aun así recibió gritos por su parte:

-¡es que no se puede complacer conmigo y con Polonia!..., ¿¡cuál será su límite!?

Alemania se había preguntado eso muchas veces antes de dormir…, se preguntaba cuando toda esta mierda acabaría y se podría ir a casa:

-no lo sé…, la verdad es que no lo sé…, creía que se bastaría contigo…, pero después paso lo de los Sudetes*…, y Polonia…, la verdad es que parece que la mierda que dijo sobre el Lebensraum*…

Alemania se tomó un momento…, tenía que digerir el tener que decir esas palabras…, su Superior le ordeno que cada vez que las dijera…, las dijera con felicidad y orgullo, como si en verdad creyera en ellas…, así lo tenía que hacer con su hermano, con su pueblo, pero sabía que con Austria podía sincerarse, ya que él pensaba igual, aparte de que él fue ocupado:

-…, en verdad pienso que él va a llevar acabo todo lo que dijo en su libro…, todo lo que dijo en Mein Kampf* no solo las cree, sino que me va a usar a mí y a mi hermano para llevarlas a cabo.

Austria odio a Alemania un par de meses después de que lo ocupo, declarando el Anschluss, pero cuando vio lo que Alemania pensaba de su Führer, no le quedo más que intentar comprenderlo, y aunque no quería prestarle apoyo para someter a otros estados, si le serviría de confidente, por lo que le pregunto, aún más serio:

-dime que no le harás nada a Mathias*…

Alemania le contesto, como si estuviera feliz:

-no, las ordenes son hacer el menor daño posible al país…, aunque eso tal vez ni sea necesario,

Un soldado corrió hacia ellos, y saludando a Alemania y viendo con una cara de sutil asco a Austria, le aviso:

-ya se le entrego el mensaje al embajador Danés…

Austria recordó…, esa afrenta al pueblo danés…, pero básicamente le estaban diciendo a Dinamarca: "oh..., perdón por invadirte…, pero lo hicimos para evitar que los ingleses lo hicieran"*:

Alemania lo miro fijamente, como si buscara alguna señal de aprobación…, no la encontró…, solo vio en cara de Austria un semblante duro, así que se volteo, tomo un altavoz, y gritando atreves de él dijo a sus hombres:

-¡la Operación Weserübung comienza ahora!

**La Operación Weserübung inicio el 9 de abril, y fue ideada con el fin de ocupar Dinamarca, aunque al final término extendiéndose hasta Noruega. Tenía como fin ocuparla para que las Fuerzas Anglo-Inglesas no lo hicieran antes y abrieran un nuevo frente de batalla…, esta se corona como una de las batallas más cortas de la historia…, en gran parte gracias a la lógica de los daneses.**

**Glosario:**

**Porilainen: **platillo fines parecido a una Hamburguesa, o al menos a una mescla de Hamburguesa o Salchicha.

"**Espíritu de la Guerra de Invierno": **se le llamo así al sentimiento patriótico de apoyo a la nación que trajo consigo la invasión soviética a su país, debido a que la anterior Guerra Civil Finesa acabo con muchas de las divisiones sociales que tenía el país desde la era Zarista…, y aunque había muchos comunistas en Finlandia, el trato brutal del que fueron víctimas los Fineses residentes en las Grandes Purgas de Stalin llevo a que esos mismos y de cualquier afiliación buscaran su entrada en el ejército para enfrentar a los Soviéticos.

**Tino Väinämöinen: **nombre humano de Finlandia.

**Suomussalmi: **localidad fronteriza finesa con la URSS.

**Simo Häyhä: **este no necesita presentación, pero quiero esperar para revelar quien fue, para que sea una sorpresa.

**Roderich Edelstein: **nombre humano de Austria.

**Sudetes: **antigua zona fronteriza entre Alemania y Checoslovaquia, la cual tenía aparte de una considerable cantidad de población de habla y origen alemán, un sistema de fortificaciones que se supone que protegería al país en caso de que Alemania los ataque, pero, fue entregada a los mismos después de la firma del Pacto de Munich.

**Lebensraum: **o espacio vital en alemán, se refería a la reconquista del antiguo espacio del territorio alemán, pero, también un intento por parte de los Nazis por reorganizar el mapa étnico europeo, como, por ejemplo, la cínica frase: "Asia comienza en Polonia".

**Mein Kampf: **un tratado socio-histórico en el que Hitler se dedica a menospreciar a los judíos como "raza", por ejemplo: "el judío es dirigido por la codicia desnuda en una persona".

**Mathias Køhler: **Nombre humano de Dinamarca.

"**oh..., perdón por invadirte…, pero lo hicimos para evitar que los ingleses lo hicieran": **las 4 de las mañana el Ministro de Asuntos Exteriores Danés fue llamado por el Embajador Alemán en Copenhague, 20 minutos después se reunieron, solo para avisarle que el Ejército Alemán ya había iniciado la invasión a su país. Se le dijo que esto se había hecho para "protegerlos" de una invasión Franco-Británica…, o mejor dicho, "Los invadimos para evitar que los invadieran".


	6. Infierno en los Frentes

Nota: aquí está el 6 capítulo de la serie…, espero que les agrade y, como siempre…, espero que me manden Reviews y sus preguntas…, en caso de que no hayan entendido algo…, y quiero agradecer a horus100 y a Yami-neechan por sus revisiones y comentarios…, ya que sin su ayuda…, este Fic no estaría tan bien como esta…

Título: Hetalia: La Guerra Europea.

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Hetalia-Axis Powers

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Hetalia.

**FanFiction**

**Frente soviético-fines.**

Rusia no podía creerlo…, esta invasión…, la cual debía de durar menos de una semana ya llevaba más de 2 meses…, los fineses lo estaban poniendo a él y a su ejército en vergüenza…, esto era humillante…, con razón su superior le había ordenado que se hiciera cargo en persona de ese asunto:

-señor…

Un mensajero entro a la tienda de campaña…, cuando lo Rusia lo volteo a ver, solo pudo sentir terror…, sus sonrisa…, su sonrisa era aterradora…, su mirada era penetrante…, solo quería salir de aquí y escapar…, francamente se sentía más seguro peleando con los Fineses que estando con la representación de su país…, así que se extendió una carta y diciendo con una voz temblorosa:

-lo…, lo…, manda el…

No pudo terminar…, Rusia le arrebato la carta con suficiente fuerza como para lastimar la muñeca del soldado, el cual, a pesar del dolor que sentía, se mantuvo erguido y a la espera…, mientras Rusia leía la carta..., pero…, su cara se deformo…, se deformo en una mueca de ira y furia…, su sonrisa se volvió oscura y su mirada psicópata…, mientras decía:

-_kolkolkolkolkolkolkol*._

El soldado estaba aterrado…, estaba a punto de salir corriendo de la tienda de campaña, cuando Rusia lo detuvo, sosteniéndolo del hombro:

-¿Cuántos hombres perdimos?

El soldado sintió el agarre de Rusia en su hombro…, en verdad estaba aterrado…, pero…, de alguna manera logro organizar sus ideas y le respondió de la manera más marcial posible:

-perdimos por completo a la 163° División, la 44°, que había llegado más o menos cuando la 163° estaba siendo cercada, estaba marchando por la carretera de Raate…

Pudo sentir como el agarre de Rusia se hacía más fuerte en su hombro…, pero aun así decidió continuar:

-…marcharon directo a una emboscada finesa…,

El agarre se volvía más fuerte…, su brazo empezaba a hormiguear, pero a pesar de ello, continuo con su explicación:

-…unos 300 hombres…, los atacaron…, por el norte…, mientras una compañía de…, 6000 fineses los…, atacaba por la retaguardia…

El soldado dejo de sentir su brazo…, ya no podía moverlo…, empezaba a hablar con mucha dificultad, cosa que le pareció divertida a Iván*…, que apretó con más fuerza su hombro y le pregunto:

-¿de dónde eres?

-de…, de…, San…, Petes…*

No pudo terminar de hablar…, Iván apretó con tanta fuerza su hombro que este se quebró…, haciendo que el soldado gritar y caer sobre el suelo de rodillas antes de desmallarse:

-se llama Leningrado ahora…

Cuando entraron un par de camilleros para llevarse al soldado, uno le pregunto…, aterrado…:

-¿Por qué lastimo al…, camarada?

Rusia, con una sonrisa otra vez alegre y risueña les dijo:

-llamo San Petersburgo a la Leningrado…

Los camilleros sabían que con el nuevo régimen comunista era mala idea hacer algo como eso…, pero sabían que había algo más escondido…, pero no profundizaron…, el soldado con el hombro destrozado había sido persuasor suficiente:

-está bien.

Dijo uno de los camilleros y salieron inmediatamente…, dejándolo solo otra vez.

Rusia no cabía en alegría, la cara de terror en el rostro de ese soldado, el sentir como temblaba, sus gritos de dolor, las expresiones de horror en el rostro de los camilleros, casi pudo escuchar cómo se le destrozaba el hombro…, pero lo que más le gustaba era el miedo…, él podía sentir su miedo…, y lo disfrutaba…, gozaba cuando la gente a su alrededor le temía…, pero Rusia solo pudo decir una palabra cuando se quedó solo y avergonzado:

-me doy asco…

**La batalla de ****Suomussalmi acabo el 8 de enero de 1940…, con una terrible y vergonzosa derrota para los Soviéticos, los cuales perdieron 23.000 hombres con la derrota de la 163° División (la mayoría Mongoles), y poco menos de 24.500 con la derrota de la 44° División (la mayoría Ucranianos)…, todo esto logrado por menos de 3.600 hombres del ejercito Fines…, que aparte de lograr destrozar a 2 Divisiones Soviéticas, capturo todo su equipamiento (armas, rifles, munición, tanques carretas, suministros médicos y alimenticios, aparte de artillería anti aérea y antitanque), anunciando el principio del fin de la Guerra De Invierno…, al haber mantenido el Norte-Centro de Finlandia libre de ocupación.**

**Copenhague, Dinamarca.**

Dinamarca despertó sintiendo un dolor muy fuerte en su estómago, solo pudo apretarlo hasta que desapareció levemente…, después diciendo:

-ha ocurrido…

Se vistió rápidamente, vio el reloj y después el cielo…, viendo lo oscuro que estaba:

-las 4 de la mañana… ¿es que los Alemanes no se pueden levantar tarde de vez en cuando…?

Él se dirigía hacia la salida de su cuarto…, cuando uno de los consejeros de su Rey llego corriendo y le entrego un mensaje:

-del Embajador Alemán…, se lo manda el Ministro Munch*…:

Dinamarca lo tomo, lo leyó y no pudo ocultar su expresión de asco y desagrado:

-¿el Rey ya lo sabe…?

El consejero asintió diciendo:

-el me mando por usted…

Dinamarca tomo el mensaje, lo rompió y se dirigió hacia la salida:

-lléveme inmediatamente.

El consejero realizo una pequeña reverencia y camino un poco delante de Dinamarca, llevándole a un auto que estaba a la mitad de la calle, subieron rápido y fueron directamente al Palacio de Amalienborg*, donde el Rey Cristián X* los esperaba en la entrada, junto a 2 soldados:

-¿ya fue notificado?

Dinamarca asintió, mientras sentía como crecía el dolor en su estómago:

-entremos, tenemos que reunirnos con Comandante William Wain*

Dinamarca pensó:

-"Comandante Supremo General William Wain Prior…, solo decir el título es agotador…, pero si lo hubiésemos escuchado…"

Cuando entro, vio a un grupo de comandantes, soldados, trabajadores del palacio corriendo, buscando a alguien o simplemente organizándose, cuando la persona que buscaban los encontró. Era un hombre ya mayor, tal vez 50 años…, tenía una cara seria y dura, formada por años de conflictos, cuando le extendió la mano diciendo:

-es un placer verlo señor Mathias…

Dinamarca dudo…, no era normal que se les llamara por sus nombres reales…, ni siquiera entre superiores u otros países, para cuando reacciono el general ya había bajado la mano, y los llevo a una de las oficinas del Palacio, mientras Dinamarca le preguntaba:

-¿Qué tan malo es…?

El general extendió un mapa sobre la mesa…, en él se veían puntos marcados de rojo y negro:

-¿Qué significan esos puntos rojos?

Pregunto el Rey:

-puntos donde se mantiene combates…

No acabo la oración…, otro general le susurro algo al oído y coloca un punto negro en el mapa, para después irse de manera tan silencioso como llego:

-¿Qué le dijo?

El pregunto Dinamarca:

-los Nazis acaban de tomar la fortaleza de Masnesø…

Ninguno de los presentes podia creerlo…, la Fortaleza se suponía capaz de soportar un sitio de al menos 6 meses…, pero cayó en 15 minutos…, a manos de un reducido comando de paracaidistas Alemanes…, Dinamarca no podía creerlo…, simplemente no quería creerlo…:

-lucharemos… ¿verdad?

El rey se quedó callado y mirando el mapa…, viendo como otros oficiales ponían más puntos rojos en el mapa.

**El 9 de Abril de 1940, a las 4:00 am…, el Frente Occidental de la Guerra de abre de nuevo…, con una arrasadora y rápida invasión por parte de los Nazis a Dinamarca…, tan solo 15 minutos después los Paracaidistas Nazis logran capturar todos sus objetivos asignados…, incluyendo la fortaleza de Masnesø e inician la invasión de varias islas danesas…, encontrando una defensa nula o laxa…**

**París, Francia:**

En el Ministerio de Defensa Francés se podía ver a gente corriendo de un lado a otro con papeles, gritando y dando órdenes, a pesar de que apenas eran pasadas de las 4:00 de la mañana…, incluso Francia estaba trabajando, cosa que sorprendió a Inglaterra:

-increíble que esperes a una Guerra para prepararte _Frog._

Francia volteo a verlo y lo abrazo, cosa que puso nervioso a Inglaterra por lo pervertido que es:

-ya _Frog_…, suéltame…

Se quitó a Francia de encima y le pregunto:

-¿ya lo supiste, verdad?

El solo asintió y le pregunto:

-¿Qué haremos ahora?

Inglaterra le dijo:

-esperar…, no nos podemos lanzar contra los Nazis en Dinamarca…, menos ahora que ya tomaron la mitad del país…

-atacaron después de 7 meses a partir de la caída de Polonia…, definitivamente hay planes muy consolidados atrás de todo esto…

A Inglaterra le sorprendía que Francia hablara con tanta lógica…, así que continúo:

-obviamente el siguiente objetivo será Noruega…, así que debemos prepararnos…

Francia sabía que ese era el objetivo más lógico, pero:

-¿Qué hay de la Neutralidad Noruega?

-pregúntale a Suiza sobre neutralidad…, aparte… ¿no recuerdas el Incidente del Altmark*?

A Inglaterra le costaba olvidarlo, fueron sus hombres los que estuvieron involucrados, pero también incomodaba a Francia…, ya que gracias a este incidente no podían confiar planamente en que Noruega se mantuviera neutral en la guerra…:

-entonces… ¿Qué propones?

Inglaterra tomo un mapa de Europa e hizo un círculo grande en el estrecho que separaba a Dinamarca de Noruega:

-mi superior tuvo una idea…

Francia admiraba al superior de Inglaterra…, pero el problema es que ese superior nunca había sido reconocido por su… ¿Cómo decirlo…? Suavidad…, era un digno inglés:

-…plantar minas en toda esa zona…

Francia pensó:

"justo lo que me esperaba…, una estrategia de enormes dimensiones y violando aparte 2 soberanías diferentes…".

Pero decidió decírselo con tacto:

-es imposible realizar una estrategia como esa en el tiempo que nos queda…, solo podemos mantener los patrullajes de la zona y ofrecerle ayuda a Noruega y a su gobierno en caso de invasión…

Inglaterra se quedó viendo al mapa y solo pudo decir:

-que será mucho más pronto de lo que crees…

**Los Ingleses, Franceses y, obviamente los Alemanes se habían preparado para la posibilidad de una invasión por parte de cualquiera de los 2 bandos a Escandinavia…, principalmente debido al hecho de que los alemanes necesitaban el hierro de las minas de Suecia para su esfuerzo de guerra…, y las fuerzas Anglo-francesas querían acabar lo antes posible con la guerra…, antes de que se extendiera sin control como la 1° Guerra mundial…, objetivo que fallaron…**

**Copenhague, Dinamarca**

La situación en la capital se hacía cada vez más desesperada a medida que pasaban los minutos…, Dinamarca, su Rey y el General supremo de su ejército discutían sobre lo próximo a hacer cuando uno de los miembros de la Guardia Real entro corriendo…, para informales:

-señor…, un barco alemán ha desembarcado tropas en la capital…, ya han tomado varios puntos importantes…, y se dirigen hacia aquí…

El rey no pudo ocultar su cara de terror… ¿acaso era el destino de su país acabar igual que Polonia?..., destrozado, conquistado y sin esperanza de volver a regir su propio destino…, solo podía pensar en lo que le harían a Mathias…, las cosas que tendría que sufrir de ahora en adelante…, pero cuando volteo a verlo…, no vio miedo en su cara…, vio ira…:

-quédese aquí adentro señor…, la guardia y yo nos encargaremos de los Alemanes…

E invocando su alabarda, se dirigió a la salida del recinto, para organizar la defensa del palacio y de todos los que estuvieran adentro…

**Glosario**

_**Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol: **_Frase usada comúnmente por Rusia cuando está enojado…, muy parecida al _Kesesesese _de Prusia o el _Fusosososo _de España.

**Ivan Braginski: **Nombre humano de Rusia.

**San Petersburgo: **Ciudad rusa al norte…, muy cercana a la frontera con Finlandia, durante la Era Soviética cambio de nombre a Leningrado, en honor al famoso revolucionario Vladimir Lenin.

**Ministro ****Munch:** Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores Danés durante la invasión Nazi a Dinamarca.

**Palacio de Amalienborg:** residencia oficial de los Reyes de Dinamarca.

**Rey Cristián X: **Rey de Dinamarca durante tanto la invasión como la Posterior ocupación Nazi.

**Comandante Supremo General William Wain Prior: **Comandante de las fuerzas danesas durante la invasión alemana…, proponía que el ejército danés debía de pelear contra la invasión con todo lo que tenía, pero también le propuso al parlamento el iniciar el rearme…, por la probabilidad de una guerra…, no fue escuchado hasta que fue muy tarde…

**Incidente del Altmark: **fue una emboscada naval ocurrida durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial entre Gran Bretaña y Alemania, el 16 de febrero de 1940, involucrando al buque alemán de transporte Altmark y al crucero británico HMS Cossack, junto con aviones de la RAF, en las aguas territoriales de Noruega. El incidente generó gran controversia en tanto Noruega había declarado su neutralidad desde septiembre de1939 y por lo tanto una acción de abordaje entre dos buques de los países contendientes fue considerada una violación de dicha neutralidad.


	7. La Guerra de Invierno

Nota: aquí intento acabar con la Guerra de Invierno porque ya la alargué mucho…, así que espero que les guste y no les moleste que lo haya hecho…, aparte les recuerdo que pueden mandarme todas sus preguntas y sugerencias atreves de comentarios…

Título: Hetalia: La Guerra Europea.

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Hetalia-Axis Powers

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Hetalia.

**FanFiction**

**1940, Línea de Mannerheim, Finlandia.**

-ya acaba el invierno…

Fue en lo único que pudo que pudo pensar Finlandia cuando un mensajero le entrego un par de cartas:

-las manda el General Mannerheim…

Dijo y se fue tan rápido como llego…, dejándolo solo en la trinchera.

En fin, se sentó, dejo su rifle a un lado y comenzó a leer las cartas…, una era de Suecia y la otra de Alemania:

-veamos que quieren ahora…

Abrió primero la de Suecia, que decía exactamente lo mismo que la de Alemania (a excepción de las muchas y muy reiteras veces en que Suecia se refería a Finlandia como su "esposa"):

-¿Qué dicen las cartas…?

Finlandia volteo y vio a Simo* acercarse hacia él, con su rifle levantado y olfateando el aire…, como esperando un ataque sorpresa:

-lo mismo de la vez pasada…, me piden que arregle la paz con Rusia…, como si fuera tan fácil…

Simo se sentó junto a él y le recordó:

-bueno…, la batalla de Suomussalmi puede considerarse como un punto de infección…, los rusos deben de comprender que…, a la larga esta guerra les costara mucho más que a nosotros…

Finlandia descubrió en el fragor de la batalla los talentos escondidos de su amigo…, era uno de los mejores francotiradores…, Finlandia pensó: "tal vez los soldados…, pero su superior…, Rusia…, no lo entenderían hasta que cada hombre, mujer y niño que tenga cualquiera de los 2 bandos muera inútilmente en una guerra ganada o perdida…":

Otro mensajero interrumpió sus reflexiones…, esta vez parecía más apresurado:

-una carta de Moscú…, con órdenes explicitas para que solo la viera usted…

Esta vez el mensajero se quedó más tiempo…, parecía que quería ver el contenido…, pero Finlandia siguió las órdenes y la leyó en secreto…, impresionado por el contenido…, y volteando a ver a Simo:

-¿crees en los milagros…?

**El 29 de enero de 1940 los fineses recibieron una carta de Moscú…, poco después de recibir peticiones suecas y alemanas para que acabar lo antes posible con su conflicto con los rusos…, donde el gobierno soviético no se oponía a la firma de un tratado de paz para poner fin a una guerra que la estaba avergonzando ante el mundo…, pero esta paz tenía un precio muy grande, ya que se exigía la anexion de gran parte de su territorio.**

**1940, Moscú, Rusia.**

Rusia fue llamado de emergencia a su capital…, después de haber estado solo 2 semanas en el frente…, cosa que lo intrigo, pensaba que su superior no le permitiría volver hasta que haya hecho que Finlandia lamentara el día en que nació…, pero lo que encontró cuando llego era a sus hermanas deseando no haber nacido:

-hola…, Iva…, señor Rusia…

Lo saludo su hermana mayor con una muy leve sonrisa en su cara…, más como una cortesía obligatoria que como si lo hiciera con el cariño que le tenía…, por el otro lado su hermana Belarus estaba con una extraña indiferencia ante la llegada de su amado hermano:

-cásate conmigo…

Iván estaba confundido…, su normalmente alegre hermana mayor estaba muy deprimida, parecía cansada…, por otro lado Belarus estaba igual…, no decía te amo o cásate conmigo de manera repetitiva o aterradora…, más bien parecía que lo decía por que no encontraba otras palabras para decir…, como si su amor por su hermano se hubiera apagado…:

-Buenos días, Natasha.

Comenzó a saludarla, sabía que no era normal que los países se llamaran por sus nombres, pero tenía que intentar algo para ver la reacción de su hermana, pero no recibió más que una respuesta fría, ambigua y extraña:

-por favor dígame Bielorrusa…, señor Rusia…

Le pido amablemente y salió de la habitación, junto a su hermana Ucrania, pero Rusia pudo notar que la espalda de Belarus estaba manchada de… ¿sangre?..., también noto que su hermana mayor estaba mucho más delgada desde que se había ido, además de mucho más cansada y deprimida…, como si toda su felicidad hubiera sido absorbida…, pero ahora no podía concentrarse en eso, tenía una misión que cumplir:

-¿me…, me…, llamaba…, Camarada…?

Tartamudeo Rusia…, al entrar a la oficina de hombre más poderoso de Europa Oriental, que estaba firmando y revisando papeles:

-bienvenido Rusia…, espero que tu estancia en la Frontera haya sido agradable…

Si Rusia temía algo…, era cuando su superior fingía amabilidad…:

-muy…, agradable…

Dijo Rusia tartamudeando, mientras su superior se acercaba a él y le decía:

-ya hemos enviado la petición de paz a los fineses… ¿dime porque tuve que reducirme a hacerlo…, Iván…?

Fue la pregunta (dura y fría) de su superior, la cual Iván no podía entender por completo:

-¿a qué…, se refiere…?

El superior, que se había acercado lo suficiente, tomo a Rusia de los cabellos y lo jalo lo más fuerte que pudo…, él sabía que Iván no le podía hacer nada, así que continuo, mientras le decía con voz queda:

-quiero que me explique como una guerra que se supone duraría solo 2 malditas semanas lleva más 2 meses…, quiero que me digas porque cuando les ofrecí una salida limpia de este conflicto…

En ese momento aventó a Iván de la silla y le continúo explicando, mientras lo pateaba en el piso:

-…, me rechazaron…, me mandaron al demonio…, como si pudieran ganar esta guerra…

Iván se quedó callado…, mientras recibía las patadas…, sabía que no le convenía contradecir a su superior, mucho menos defenderse de él, ninguna nación lo hacía…, por eso se sintió un poco aliviado de que el Oficial de Inteligencia Personal* de Stalin* entrara:

-señor… ¿interrumpo…?

Stalin dejo de patear a Iván, se arregló el cabello y se acercó al recién llegado, saludándolo de la mano:

-no, no pasa Beria…

Lavrenti Pávlovich Beria*…, no era un hombre de gran estatura o fuerza…, mucho menos valiente…, pero era temido por toda la alta cúpula comunista rusa… ¿el por qué?..., como jefe de inteligencia de Stalin se encargó de las grandes purgas que siguieron a la subida de Stalin al poder…, famoso por mandar a millones a la muerte sin tan siquiera pestañar…:

-camarada…, tenemos que arreglar…

Volteo a ver a Rusia…, Beria no se podía acostumbrar a la idea de que su país estuviera Humanizado…, pero eran órdenes directas de Stalin el que se le tratara como tal…, y Beria sabía perfectamente que él mandaba a la muerte a las personas por menos:

-ya tengo las firmas del Politburo…, para resolver de una vez por todas el asunto de…

Stalin se relamió los labios con alegría…, por fin se podría deshacer de una plaga que llego con la conquista de Polonia:

-fantástico…, mándelos al bosque de Katyn y que las tropas se encarguen de una vez por todas…, aquí acaba nuestra paciencia al enemigo polaco…

**Los fineses mandaron al demonio el 1° tratado de paz que les ofrecieron los soviéticos, ya que exigían grandes porciones de su territorio, incluyendo la ciudad de Hanko…, aparte en ese momento los fineses mantenían una guerra defensiva exitosa contra el acoso de los Soviéticos…**

**1940, Línea de Mannerheim, Finlandia.**

Finlandia estaba en una pequeña loma en el frente…, viendo por su mirilla a la espera de objetivos…, tenía su traje de camuflaje cubriéndolo hasta la frente y la boca llena de Nieve…, para que su aliento no revelara su ubicación…, cuando jalo el gatillo y un cuerpo callo…:

-1…

Dijo mientras sacaba la el casquillo percutido de su M28 Pystykorva* y se ponía sus equis para cambiar de posición…, pero un obús de artillería lo levanto y lo estrello contra un árbol…:

-¿Qué diablos…?

Fue lo que pudo decir antes de perder la conciencia por el golpe…, para antes ver a un grupo de sus soldados que huían desesperados de la artillería soviética…, pero alcanzo a ver a uno acercarse hacia el…, era:

-Simo…

Y luego las luces se apagaron…

**El****1 de febrero****se reinició la ofensiva, esta vez con 600 000 soldados Soviéticos que estaban descansando o que fueron traídos de otros lugares.**

**1940, Línea de Mannerheim, Finlandia.**

Rusia preguntaba…, intentando que su voz se escuchara mucho más fuerte que la artillería que lo rodeaba:

-¿todo esto era necesario?...

Su superior cambio al comandante que dirigía la guerra contra Finlandia…, y estaban usando una táctica muy rara:

-a estas alturas…, si…

Le respondió el nuevo general, Semión Konstantínovich Timoshenko*:

-tenemos que sacarlos de esa Maldita línea o esta guerra se extenderá hasta el fin de los tiempos…

Rusia no lo iba a contradecir…, después de lo de Suomussalmi las cosas cambiaron…, los Generales Soviéticos comprendieron que lo estaban haciendo mal…, pero lo que hicieron a continuación no represento un gran cambio de estrategia…:

-¿pero no cree que es un uso de la artillería demasiado exagerado…?

El general lo volteo a ver y le recordó:

-le recuerdo que usted fue quien se lanzó con 800.000 hombres contra un ejército de unos 20.000 en Polonia…

Iván se quedó callado y vio a los cañones disparar…, antes de volverse a llenar de valor y preguntarle:

-¿puedo ir de caza?

El general le pregunto sin verlo a los ojos:

-depende de la presa…

**En esta ocasión, el apoyo de la artillería fue abrumador y exagerado, aunque logró el efecto deseado. Los cansados defensores finlandeses fueron sobrepasados, y a inicios de marzo la línea Mannerheim fue finalmente quebrada, dejando el campo libre a la ocupación soviética.**

**1940, Línea de Mannerheim, Finlandia.**

Finlandia despertó en una pequeña cueva…, con un grupo de soldados Fineses cuidándolo…, cuando pudo recobrar algo de conciencia pregunto:

-¿Dónde estamos…?

-en una de las trincheras…, descuide, aquí estamos a salvo…

Dijo uno de los soldados con su traje de camuflaje ya muy sucio:

-¿Qué paso?

-los rusos lanzaron una nueva ofensiva…., usted resulto herido…, pero Simo logro sacarlo de ahí…

Le explico otro:

-¿Dónde está el?

En ese momento entro…, pero cuando Finlandia lo vio…, en vez de alivio se le cayó el alma al piso…, su cara estaba destrozada…:

-¿Qué te…, paso?

-una bala explosiva me impacto…, pero los cirujanos me lograron salvar la vida…

Finlandia se disculpó…, pero Simo le dijo:

-no es su culpa…, es de los soviéticos…, y créame…, pagaron por esto…

Finlandia le dedico una sonrisa un poco infantil y le pregunto:

-¿Cuál es la situación…?

Simo le extendió una carta y Finlandia la leyó.

**El ****12 de febrero****, los rusos presentaron sus demandas de nuevo, esta vez no sólo exigían a la ciudad de ****Hanko****, sino que también querían el Istmo de Carelia y el norte del lago Ládoga. El****13 de febrero****, el canciller finés viajó a Suecia a solicitar ayuda inmediata, pero los suecos se negaron. El ****3 de marzo ****Finlandia declaró que accedería a firmar la paz si se permitía conservar Viipuri y ****Sortavala****, obteniendo una respuesta negativa. ************Entre las razones de que la Unión Soviética fue derrotada está el inflado orgullo de los Generales…,**** aparte los generales competían entre sí, en vez de trabajar de manera conjunta para ser quien destacara ante Stalin…, ****aparte de que despidió y destituyo a mucho de los generales, almirantes y mariscales más brillantes del Ejército rojo..., aunque superaban al ejercito fines en equipamento como en una proporcion numerica de 10 contra 1...**

**1940, Territorio Fines.**

Rusia buscaba…, apretaba con fuerza su rifle y no se iría de aquí sin la cabeza de Finlandia…:

-¿Dónde te escondes?

Se preguntó para sus adentros y continúo…, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría recibir un disparo…, cuando lo vio…, lo vio correr atreves de unos abetos en el bosque…, y sonriendo con su sonrisa psicótica dijo:

-te tengo…

Dejo su rifle en el suelo…, lo mataría con sus propias…, haciendo que le suplicara porque lo matara…, pero no lo haría…, haría lo posible para extender su sufrimiento hasta el final…:

-ven aquí Finlandia…, no te hare nada…

Pudo verlo…, a pesar de su traje de camuflaje lo vio corriendo hacia un pequeño claro…, ahí lo atraparía…, y corriendo con todos sus fuerzas lo derribo a la mitad del claro, diciendo…, como si fuera un niño pequeño:

-te tengo…

Lo volteo y le quito la gabardina…, viendo una cara deforme que le decía en Fines:

-no, yo te tengo a ti…

Y saltando desde un poso de zorro, Finlandia le apunto y le disparo 3 veces a Iván en el pecho, diciéndole en un ruso muy antiguo:

-"se acabó tu yugo sobre mí y mi pueblo".

Y después Iván cayó inconsciente…

**El****8 de marzo****una delegación finesa se trasladó a Moscú a redactar el tratado de paz, que fue firmado finalmente el****13 de marzo****de****1940****. A las 11 de la mañana de ese día finalizó la guerra**

**1940, Moscú, Rusia.**

Finlandia tenía un brazo herido, pero estaba feliz, está en Moscú no para jurar lealtad a la Unión Soviética como todo el mundo creía…, está ahí para firmar un tratado de paz…, tal vez al final su línea de defensa fue vencida al final…, pero se ganó el derecho de poder negociar con la URSS…, algo que no todos tuvieron:

-¿aquí está la paz?

Le dijo sarcaticamente el General Mannerheim a Finlandia..., mientras el Ministro de Asuntos Exteriores Soviético decia su discurso largo y disperso:

-con la firma de esta tratado aseguraremos muchos años de paz entre nuestras Grandes Naciones…

Pero el tratado…, representaba una victoria Pírrica para Finlandia…, cuando llego la hora de firmar, no supo si sentir orgullo o tristeza…:

-ganamos…, pero perdimos mucho…

**Las condiciones del ****Tratado de Paz de Moscú ****fueron las siguientes:**

**Se cedía todo el istmo de Carelia y el territorio al norte del ****lago Ládoga****, incluyendo las ciudades de Viipuri****, Käkisalmi y Sortavala.**

**Se cedía un área cerca de****Salla ****y ****Kuusamo****con el objetivo de proteger el ferrocarril de ****Múrmansk****.**

**Se cedía la parte occidental de la isla Kalastajasaarento, al norte de Petsamo.**

**Se cedían las islas orientales del ****Golfo de Finlandia****, incluyendo ****Suursaari****.**

**Hanko estaría ocupada por la Unión Soviética treinta años y además se reservarían el derecho de instalar bases militares.**

**Otras condiciones establecían que los soviéticos podrían cruzar libremente por Petsamo para llegar a Noruega. Finlandia tuvo asimismo que reconstruir ciertos ferrocarriles destruidos y regalar las máquinas y los vagones para los mismos, así como camas, equipo médico, medicinas, etc. Además no podía formar alianzas con bloques opuestos a la Unión Soviética.**

**1940, Helsinki, Finlandia.**

Finlandia volvió esa misma noche a su país…, no quería pasar tiempo de más en ese infierno qqe llamaban Union Sovietica…, lo único que hizo fue llegar a dormir en su cama…, sentía que hace años que no la tocaba…, pero se sentía algo decepcionado…

-abre logrado sobrevivir, pero…, de que sirvió esto si todavía no puedo enfrentarla sin perder algo…, esta vez fue el 10% de mi territorio…, la próxima podría ser todo el país…

Estuvo sumergido en esos pensamientos hasta que el sueño lo venció…, al día siguiente se paró más tarde de lo usual…, solo para ver que todos las banderas estaba a media asta…

**La reacción finlandesa ante las duras condiciones impuestas por la Unión Soviética fue de asombro. Las victorias de diciembre les habían hecho creer que podían derrotar al país agresor, y muy pocos finlandeses se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaba su ejército de ser destruido en marzo de 1940. Ese 13 de marzo las banderas finlandesas fueron izadas a media asta************…**aparte de que los Fineses fueron entrenados en tácticas de guerrilla por los Alemanes en la 1° Guerra Mundial, incluyendo en tácticas de camuflaje y el desplazamiento en esquí…, los llamaron _**Jäger, **_**o cazador en alemán…, aparte de que el invierno fines es mucho mas duro que el que estaban acostumbrados los Ucraniano o Mongoles...**

**********Glosario:**

**************Simo Häyhä: **Uno de los mejores francotiradores de la historia..., mato a más de 505 soldados sovieticos con su fusil..., tal vez hasta 540..., haciendolo el objetivo numero 1 de los rusos, y lo intentaron atraves de oros francotiradores, ataques de artilleria, pero fallan..., pero fue alcanzado en el rostro por una bala explosiva sovietica, dejandolo deforme de por vida...

**Oficial de Inteligencia Persona: **El Comisario del pueblo para los Asuntos Internos, abreviado como NKVD, fue un departamento gubernamental soviético que manejó cierto número de asuntos internos de la URSS. Además de sus funciones de seguridad del Estado y de sus funciones policiales, algunos de los departamentos del NKVD manejaban otros asuntos, como transporte, bomberos, guardia fronteriza, etcétera. Todas estas tareas eran tradicionalmente asignadas al MVD.

**Iósif Vissariónovich Stalin: **Dictador Sovietico despues de la Guerra Cuvil Rusa, acaparo el poder para si mismo y extermino a cualquiera que se interpusiera..., incluyendo miembros de su mismo partido...

**Lavrenti Pávlovich Beria: **Fue un dirigente político comunista de la Unión Soviética y jefe de la policía y el Servicio secreto (NKVD) desde 1938 hasta suele ser asociado con los arrestos y ejecuciones masivos llevados a cabo durante la Gran Purga. Sin embargo, Beria tomó el mando de la KGB en la etapa final de la purga. Beria alcanzó su apogeo durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, hasta la muerte de Stalin; luego Beria fue juzgado y ejecutado, en circunstancias poco claras, a instancias de Nikita Jrushchov y sus seguidores, que lo veían como el principal obstáculo a la desestalinización.

**M28 Pystykorva: **Variante finesa del rifle Mosin-Nagant..., uno de los mejores fabricados, gracias a su eficiencia...

**Semión Konstantínovich Timoshenko: **fue un destacado comandante y el oficial de mayor graduación del Ejercito Rojo al momento de la Invacion Alemana a la URSS en 1941.


	8. Escandinavia, Un Nuevo Frente

Nota: aquí está la esperada 8° parte de este Fic…, espero que les guste. Aquí las cosas se comienzan a complicar…, los Nazis tomaron Dinamarca y saltaron a su siguiente objetivo: Noruega…, por el otro lado…, quería poner algo de sentimentalismo y que mejor que la culpa de lastimar a un buen amigo…, esto es por petición de horus100

Título: Hetalia: La Guerra Europea.

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Hetalia-Axis Powers

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Hetalia.

**FanFiction**

**1940, Copenhague, Dinamarca.**

La ciudad estaba casi tomada…, el Palacio Real estaba rodeado…, pero la Guardia aun resistía…, cumplirían sus votos y defenderían al rey hasta el final, de alguna manera eso lo alegraba…

"Tal vez seremos derrotados…, pero no permitiremos que los Alemanes tomen nuestro País y ciudad tan fácilmente…"

Estaba afuera del palacio, refugiándose atrás de un muro y viendo cómo se producían choques entre su Guardia y las Wehrmacht*…, como cada uno de los soldados peleaba desesperadamente por sus vidas…, uno pensaría que con la edad y los siglos de combate en los que estuvo implicados, seria ya resistente a la muerte y destrucción…, pero no…, toda muerte le seguía afectando…, no le gustaba la sangre…, mucho menos la idea de matar a alguien pero…

Un soldado Nazi salto y cayó frente a él, el alemán intento dispárale…, pero fue rápidamente eliminado por la alabarda de Dinamarca…

-simplemente odio la sangre y la muerte…

Dijo en voz alta mientras salía de su escondite…, dejando atrás el cuerpo cercenado del soldado que lo ataco, corriendo para hablar con el comandante de su Guardia…:

-¿ya llegaron los refuerzos?

Le pregunto directamente al comandante:

-si señor…, ya están presentes y mantienen la lucha con el enemigo…

En ese momento una ráfaga de balas pasó cerca de ellos, a Dinamarca le dieron en el acho…, aumentando el dolor que de por sí ya sentía, pero como país no podían acabar tan fácilmente con el…, pero su comandante no tuvo tanta suerte…, recibió una ráfaga corta en el estómago:

-¡No!

Fue lo único que alcanzo a gritar Dinamarca, antes de que otro soldado se acercara, con una sonrisa en el rostro que se apagó cuando vio al Comandante herido en el estómago:

-ayúdame…

Le ordeno Dinamarca, mientras tomaba al herido del hombro y lo cargaba al palacio, mientras era ayudado por el otro soldado:

-dejémoslo aquí…

Le dijo el soldado y pusieron al herido contra un muro junto a la puerta de entrada del Palacio, Dinamarca intentaba desesperado contener la hemorragia en el estómago del comandante…, incluso se quitó su chaqueta y la presiono contra el pecho de su soldado…, cosa inútil…, ya que el soldado se desangro poco después:

-señor…, lo llama el…

Un oficial le comenzó a hablar…, pero Dinamarca estaba más concentrado en la sangre en sus manos y el cadáver frente de el…, solo escuchaba la nada…, solo podía apretar sus dientes y sus puños en un intento de poder contener su ira…

De alguna manera logro tragarse su furia y se puso su chaqueta y siguió al soldado que lo llamaba, hasta la sala donde se reunía el Consejo de Guerra:

-me llamaban…

Apenas lo logro decir…, pero el rey y el ministro podían ver su obvia tristeza y furia…, pero, lo que más les asusto fue el cómo se presentó…, con su ropa, manos y rostro llenos de sangre…, pero con una cara aterrada…, como un niño que ha visto lo que no debe ver…:

-por Dios…

Fue lo único que pudo decir el Rey…, al ver a su nación aterrada y manchada…, le ofreció:

-¿quieres cambiarte?

Dinamarca solo pudo asentir…, pero antes pregunto:

-¿para qué me llamaron...?

El General presento un OPROP!* que habían lanzado los alemanes sobre sus principales ciudades…:

-¿quieren que nos rindamos sin luchar…?

El General asintió…, avisándole…:

-nuestra Fuerza Aérea fue exterminada en apenas 5 minutos por un solo avión…, la totalidad…, no tenemos defensas decentes ante un ataque masivo de la Luftwaffe*…

En ese momento un mensajero entro y les entregó una carta:

-los Bombarderos alemanes se acercan…

"Hay se habían acabado las posibilidades…"

Fue lo que pensó Dinamarca, mientras el Rey preguntaba:

-¿Qué haremos ahora?

-resistir…, resistir hasta el final…

Fue lo que dijo el General, pero el Rey le pregunto:

-¿Cómo lo haremos…?

El General volteo a ver a Dinamarca…, buscando su apoyo…, y por supuesto que lo iba a obtener.., estaba a punto de decir que opinaba que la guerra debía de ser hasta el final…, defenderse hasta que los alemanes se harten de perder hombres, pero cuando lo iba a decir:

-¿Qué es ese ruido?

Pregunto uno de los soldados…, aunque todos sabían la respuesta:

-bombarderos…, muchos más de los necesarios para mandar a todos en Copenhague al infierno…

Dijo uno de los oficiales mientras veía por la ventana, y eso hizo dudar a Dinamarca…, y el Rey aprovecho:

-deberíamos rendirnos…

El general vio al Rey con algo de decepción y se mantuvo firme en su postura:

-debemos defendernos…, Polonia es el ejemplo de por qué debemos de hacerlo…

Los 2 voltearon a ver a Dinamarca…, y le preguntaron:

-¿Qué debemos hacer…?

Dinamarca tenía una verdadera guerra en su interior, quería luchar…, pero el ruido de los bombarderos se lo hacía replantear: "¿Cuántos morarían por mi…?"

-debemos…, rendirnos…

Dijo Dinamarca con un hilo de odio y vergüenza y odio en su voz, así que el Rey asintió, pero el general lo vio con una mirada penetrante y salió de la habitación, diciéndole:

-ha elegido la deshonra…

El Rey se paró y fue con los oficiales de comunicaciones para que transmitiera el mensaje…:

-manden un mensajero inmediatamente con el Embajador Alemán…, avísele que nos rendiremos…

**Tan solo 3 horas después de iniciada la invasión, anuncio que se rendiría ante la fuerza expedicionaria alemana…, hubo muchos factores que desencadenaron este final, entre ellos la exitosa política de neutralidad danesa de la 1° guerra mundial, por que debido a ella el Ejercito Danés fue reducido en número para facilitar la los tratados de paz con Alemania…, aparte de buscar una clases de "Aislamiento Diplomático", con el cual intentaba asegurar su neutralidad…, pero "estorbaba" para la invasión de Noruega, por lo que fue invadida, ocupada y usada como escalón para la posterior invasión alemana a Noruega… **

**1940, Oslo, Noruega.**

Noruega fue sacada de su cama por un militar:

-más te vale que sea importante…

Le dijo amenazante Noruega…, con un rostro indiferente que de alguna manera decía: "te voy a matar mientras duermes", pero el militar lo ignoro y fue directamente al punto:

-los alemanes nos están invadiendo…, ya han intentado tomar los puertos y ciudades de Oslo, Bergen, Finnmark, Narvik, Tromsø, Trondheim y Egersund

Noruega se quedó callado por unos segundos, para después preguntarle:

-¿El imbécil de Dinamarca los está ayudando…?

El militar negó con la cabeza y le explico:

-fue invadido…, hace apenas unas pocas horas se rindió…, su fuerza Aérea fue totalmente neutralizada y los Nazis llegaron a Copenhague y sitiaron su Palacio real…, los bombarderos los sobrevolaban, no tuvieron más opción…, fueron derrotados en menos de 5 horas…

Noruega se sorprendió…, jamás tuvo una buena impresión del idiota de Dinamarca…, ese arrogante se creía el "Rey del Norte"…, pero…, ese imbécil lo creía su amigo…, y de alguna manera él también lo creía así…, aunque fuera un poco:

-¿fue derrotado…?

-si señor…, los Nazis lo arrollaron…, lo necesitaban para poder conseguir el control de sus aeródromos…

Noruega alzo su mano en señal de que se callara y saliera, cuando el militar salió y el comenzó a vestir…, con mucha dificultada…, porque su cuerpo le dolía…, sentía un hormigueo y un ardor en sus manos y pies…, porque eran las ciudades costeras las que estaban siendo tomadas…

-espero que Inglaterra ya no este resentido…

**Los alemanes iniciaron la invasión a Noruega inmediatamente después de derrotar a Dinamarca…, usando sus campos aéreos como lanzadera de su invasión aérea contra Noruega…, mientras la ****Kriegsmarine organizaba y encabezaba los desembarcos en los puertos noruegos y las Wehrmacht arreglaban la invasión por tierra…, todo esto para asegurar el suministro de hierro de las minas Suecas.**

**1940, Madrid, España.**

Romano caminaba por la calles de Madrid* después de bajar del tren…, ni siquiera sabía por qué vino…, él no le gustaba recordar lo que le hizo al imbécil de España…, pero una parte de él le repetía que tenía que ir a ver como estaba…:

-este lugar es un desastre…

Se dijo a si mismo después de ver el estado de la dañada capital española…, había trincheras, barricadas…, parecía que en cualquier momento alguien haría sonar un silbato y un ejército saltaría y comenzaría a luchar…, pero él sabía que eso no era posible…, el mismo se había asegurado de ello:

-¿quiere comprar…?

La voz de una niña lo saco de sus pensamientos…, estaba a la mitad de la calle, con un monto de chatarra en una bolsa intentando vendarla…, la verdad es que Lovino no tenía paciencia para aguantar eso, así que le pregunto:

-¿tu padres mocosa?

La niña comenzó a llorar y dijo una sola palabra:

-Guernica…*

Italia abrió sus ojos, quería correr, pero no podía dejara a la niña llorando a la mitad de la calle, así que le ofreció:

-te daré 20 pesetas* si me llevas con el Señor España…

La niña dejo de llorar, tomo su mano y comenzó a jalarlo hacia el Palacio Real*…, Romano recordaba su vida en el Palacio con cierta alegría…, si, era un sirviente, y si, odiaba un poco a España…, pero pasó mucho de sus años más felices viviendo con ese desgraciado…, ahí probo los tomates por primera vez, aparte siempre recordaba a la amable de Bélgica…, de alguna manera esperaba encontrar a España en la puerta esperándolo…, sonriendo como un idiota y que corriera a abrazarlo…, que el palacio estuviera tan hermoso como lo recordaba…, que sus crimen contra España había dejado de Existir…, pero tarde o temprano tienes que despertar…:

-ya llegamos…

La dulce voz de la niña lo saco de sus pensamientos de nuevo…, pero lo que vio hizo que una lágrima rebelde saliera de su ojo.

El majestuoso edificio estaba dañado y maltrecho…, había escombro frente a la fachada e impactos en sus muros…, había barricadas y búnkeres destrozados frente al Palacio…, así supo lo que debía estar sufriendo el desgraciado de España:

-¿señor…?

Italia volteo a verla y vio su pequeña manita extendida hacia el…, Romano metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco un billete de 100 pesetas y se lo entrego, mientras entraba corriendo al palacio:

-¡gracias!

Grito la niña mientras escondía el billete en su bolsillo, pero Italia no pudo escucharla…, él ya estaba dentro del palacio:

-¿podría hablar con el Señor España?

Le pregunto a una de las secretarias que estaba frente a un escritorio, la cual le respondió con una sonrisa tímida y le explico, apuntando a un grupo de hombres:

-lo lamento…, solo lo pueden ver quien tenga autorización directa del Generalísimo de España…*

_"Ho merda sul cagna"_, fue lo único en lo pudo pensar Italia…:

-Buenos días Generalísimo…

El general volteo y cuando lo vio corrió a abrazarlo:

-ahhh…, Romano… ¿no se supone que vendrías hasta el siguiente mes con tu superior?

Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa…, que contrastaba con la habitación en ruinas…:

-si…, bueno…, solo vengo a ver a España…

Dijo Italia nervioso…, ese hombre lo hacía sentir raro…, era del tipo que podía matar a media Nación y explotar a la otra mitad y seguir durmiendo tranquilo…, pero no podía quejarse, él había ayudado a ponerlo en el poder…, de hecho no le sorprendería que España lo odiara…:

-claro que puedes…, tú no tienes que pedirlo…

Le dijo con una sonrisa alegre y le mostro el camino hacia la habitación:

-muchas gracias…, General Franco*…

Italia subió las escaleras y llego a la puerta del cuarto…, y se quedó contemplándola…, pensando: "¿Qué carajos le iba a decir?..., oh…, hola España, perdón por lo de apoyar a Franco para destruirte y someter a tu gente, ¿quieres un Tomate?". No se podía sentir más mierda en ese momento…, así que respiro, tomo valor y abrió la puerta…

-España…

**La Guerra Civil Española acabo en 1939…, al mismo tiempo que inicio la 2° Guerra Mundial, pero Franco…, en una de las decisiones más inteligentes de la Guerra…, anuncia su neutralidad a pesar de las peticiones de Hitler…, para poder cimentar correctamente su poder y mejorara e intentar reparar la destrozada economía Española.**

**Glosario:**

**Wehrmacht: **Es el Ejercito de tierra Nazi durante la 2° Guerra Mundial.

**OPROP!: **Era un panfleto Alemán lanzado sobre varias ciudades danesas durante la invasión. El texto, escrito en una mezcla de danés y noruego, justificaba la invasión alemana como una protección fraternal de la neutralidad de Dinamarca y Noruega contra las agresiones británicas, tachaba a Winston Churchill de belicista, y exhortaba a la población danesa de no ofrecer resistencia a la presencia alemana, mientras se negociaba un acuerdo con el gobierno danés.

**Luftwaffe: **Es la Fuerza Aérea Alemana durante la 2° Guerra Mundial.

**Madrid: **Capital de España.

**Guernica: **Es un poblado en el País Vasco, que durante la Guerra Civil fue destrozada por un bombardeo de la Legión Cóndor…, este poblado era de civiles…, por ello se duda de la legalidad de este ataque…

**Pesetas: **moneda de España antes de la Unión Europea.

**Generalísimo de España: **Titulo que se le dio a Franco después de la derrota de los republicanos y tomar la jefatura y control del Estado Español.

**General ****Francisco Franco Bahamonde: **Militar que se sublevo contra la Republica Española y la derroto, con el apoyo de Alemania e Italia…, Estados de clara tendencia fascista de igual manera del que el planeaba colocar en su España…


	9. Comienzos del Genocidio

Título: Hetalia: La Guerra Europea.

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Hetalia-Axis Powers

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Hetalia.

**FanFiction**

**1940, Cracovia, Polonia.**

Polonia gritaba…

Feliks* lloraba mientras se apretaba el estómago…, con la invasión Nazi, era normal que le doliera, ya que mataba a cientos de personas a diario, pero esta vez era diferente…, había algo extraño…, sentía como si en su interior algo ocurriera…, algo malvado que está dispuesto a salir en cualquier momento.

En ese instante, Gilbert* entro en la celda y pateo a Polonia hasta que se cansó, repitiendo en to el proceso frases como: "¡cállate, maldito cerdo polaco!", o "¡maldita perra oriental!". Pero a pesar de ello, Polonia seguí con su típica actitud desafiante, a pesar de ser más débil:

-maldito fascista… ¿Qué está ocurriendo haya afuera…?

Gilbert…, con su sonrisa burlona y maliciosa, le dijo:

-es una sorpresa para tu pueblo, de parte del _awesome _yo y mi casi tan _awesome _hermano…

Si había algo en lo que Gilbert era experto, era en la Autocomplacencia y una autoestima tan inflada que solo era superado por su monumental ego…, pero Polonia estaba más preocupada por lo que estaban haciendo los Nazis afuera:

-oye…, maldito arrogante de mierda…., te hice una pregunta…

La verdad era que a Prusia le impresionaba la fuerza y valor de Polonia (era la única nación que no se dejaba intimidar por Rusia), pero eso no le importo…, lo volvió a patear con toda la fuerza que tenía, y rio:

-Kesesesese*…, es una sorpresa, pero si tan emocionado estas, te puedo dar una pista…, el complejo se llamara: Auschwitz…

**El 20 de Mayo de 1940, abrió por primera vez Auschwitz, uno de los campo de concentración más famosos del mundo…**

**1940, Oslo, Noruega.**

En la capital, Noruega intentaba vestirse…, pero era un dolor muy fuerte el que sentía en sus muñecas y tobillos…, un ardor y dolor pulsante muy difícil de ignorar, pero aun así se vestido lo más rápido que pudo, solo para empezar a escuchar los sonidos de la artillería:

-¿Qué carajos…?

Salió corriendo por las escaleras y al salir, vio cómo su artillería del fuerte de Oscarborg* disparaba a un grupo de barcos en el puerto…, hundiendo a uno y dañando a otro:

-¿señor…?

Lo llamo uno de sus soldados, corriendo hacia el:

-¿Qué ocurre?

Le pregunto noruega al soldado, apretando con fuerza su puño a pesar del dolor que sentía, y a pesar de que su cara no expresaba emoción alguna, el soldado pudo sentir la obvia ira de su país:

-los Nazis llegaron hace poco, intentaron desembarcar, pero los sorprendió nuestra artillería, eso nos dio tiempo…

Noruega le pregunto:

-¿tiempo?..., ¿tiempo para qué?

El soldado esquivo la pregunta y le dio un mensaje:

-el Rey lo espera…

Noruega no pregunto más, fue corriendo al Palacio Real…,. En realidad, como todas las naciones…, o vivía en la sede del poder de sus países, o en una casa propia cerca de ella…, ya que la verdad es que él nunca se interesó por ello, hasta hace unos 15 años él vivía en casa de Suecia, pero después de la independencia, él se mudó por separado, de alguna manera le gustaba estar solo…:

-hola Noruega…

Antes de darse cuenta estaba frente al Palacio, con el Príncipe Heredero, frente a él, con una cara de preocupación muy parecida a la que tenía cuando su familia llego a Noruega…, claro, él tenía 5 años…, pero Noruega no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello:

-¿dónde está el Rey?

El príncipe le respondió preocupado:

-está en su oficina en el Palacio, te está esperando…

Un nuevo disparo de artillería sonó y ambos se agacharon…, cuando se levantaron, Noruega…, haciendo algo poco común en él, se preocupó:

-¿Cómo está la Familia…?

Era muy raro en el preocuparse…, mucho más raro era que expresara emociones o preocupaciones…, pero la verdad era que apreciaba mucho a la Familia Real que le había tocado…:

-todos están bien…

Le dijo simplemente el Príncipe, pero no le pareció suficiente a Noruega…:

-¿Qué hay de la Consorte Marta*…, de su Hija, Astrid* o su hijo Harald*…?

Los niños eran los que más le preocupaban a Noruega…, pero el príncipe le sonrió y le dijo que ya no se preocupara:

-ya está arreglado…, mi esposa e hijos serán llevados hacia Suecia…, yo me quedare junto a mi padre…

Ambos se dirigieron a la oficina del Rey Haakon VII*, que estaba rodeado de sus ministros.

-¿Qué haremos ahora…?

Pregunto uno de los ministros al Rey, el cual le contesto:

-¿Dónde está el ministro Koht*?

El aludido se levantó y se hacerca al Rey y se puso a sus órdenes:

-de le este mensaje al Doctor Brauler*…: "No nos rendiremos. La batalla ya ha comenzado".

El Ministro hizo una reverencia y salió, mientras el Rey le avisaba a su gabinete:

-por ahora la ciudad es segura…, nuestras fuerzas lograron repeler a los Alemanes, pero, no será por siempre…, ahora, debemos decidir si abandonamos esta ciudad o nos quedaremos…, Noruega, tu como la nación que eres, ¿estás de acuerdo en que abandonemos la capital?

Todos los ministros lo voltearon a ver a aludido, el cual se sorprendió de ser tomado en cuenta, pero se recuperó de la sorpresa inicial y se dirijo a los Ministros:

-debemos abandonar la capital…, si usted cae muerto o capturado…, no habrá Esperanza…, no habrá gobierno legítimo que defender o por el cual luchar…

El Rey asintió y dio la orden: el Storting*, él y su hijo deben evacuar hacia Hamar*.

**Los Desembarcos Nazis ocurrieron puntualmente, sobre todo en Dinamarca, pero en el caso de Noruega, la Capital, Oslo, fue defendida por el Fuerte de Oscarborg, que armado con viejos cañones Krupp Modelo 1905 de la Primera Guerra Mundial, situados a 29 Km al sur de la costa lograron una defensa efectiva, ya que hundieron uno de los barcos de la **_**Kriegsmarine**_**, el **_**Blucher**_**, y dañaron el **_**Lützow**_**, manteniendo al resto de la Flota Nazi mar fuera, dándole tiempo de escapar a la Familia Real Noruega. Acabando las posibilidades de los Alemanes de ocupar el País sin luchar.**

**1940, Katyn, Rusia.**

En los bosques de Katyn, Rusia estaba apuntando una pistola contra su cabeza mientras tomaba una botella de Vodka con la otra mano. Estaba sentado, apoyando su espalda contra un árbol…, y estaba llorando pero con su característica sonrisa en su cara…, solo quería olvidar lo que vio…, no quería recordar jamás lo que vio.

_**Flashback:**_

-¿Por qué me traen hacia este bosque?

Pregunto Rusia a los Soldados del NKVD que lo habían arrastrado desde Moscú hasta los bosques a las afueras de Smolensk, pero solo recibía respuestas demasiado ambiguas de los soldados:

-el Camarada Stalin y Beria nos ordenaron traerlo para ver cómo nos deseamos de una plaga…

La última vez que Rusia escucho esas palabras, 10.000 funcionarios rusos fueron fusilados en ese bosque…:

-¿Qué es lo que el camarada me quiere mostrar?

Le pregunto Rusia por última vez, cuando el camión en el que iba se detuvo en uno de los claros del bosque, los 2 hombres se bajaron y obligaron a Iván a bajar también.

-¿Dónde estamos?

Por alguna razón Iván no quería dejar de seguir preguntando…, sabía que algo iba a pasar, cuando se dio cuenta de las Fosas abiertas en la tierra:

-por esto nos ordenaron traerlo…

En ese momento un grupo de camiones se comenzaron a acercar y detenerse, los soldados corrían de un lugar a otro, todos cargaban armas… ¿alemanas?:

-¿Qué van a hacer?

Continuo preguntando Iván, pero esta vez sus preguntas caían en oídos sordos, ya que nadie le prestaba atención.

En ese momento los soldados comenzaron a sacar a hombres de los camiones, Polacos por su uniforme, a muchos se les ataba una soga en el cuello, a otros se les vendaban los ojos o las manos, para ser llevados frente a la fosa y recibir un tiro detrás de la nuca…, muchos solo lloraban, otros solo se quedaban en silencio, esperando lo inevitable. Rusia se arto, tomo un soldado por el brazo y le pregunto:

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?

La mirada penetrante de Iván termino por convencer al soldado, el cual le comenzó a explicar:

-estos prisioneros deben ser ejecutados de manera limpia e inmediata…

Uno de los polacos grito después de que lo sacaron de la camioneta, al ver la fosa medio llena de sus compatriotas, pero fue rápidamente callado por una soga que apretó su cuello, y después por una bala detrás de la nuca.

-¿Quién dio la orden?

Pregunto Rusia con voz queda…, totalmente indiferente al sufrimiento que lo rodeaba:

-son órdenes directas de Beria y Stalin…

En ese momento, Iván fue dominado por su lado violento, sus ojos perdieron su brillo violeta para volverse totalmente opacos…, perdió el control sobre sí mismo…, solo quería una cosa y solo una cosa: SANGRE.

El lado de su ser que solo puede lastimar y dañar a los que lo rodeaban.

Tomo la Walter PPK que sostenía el soldado que detuvo y se acercó hacia uno de los camiones, cuando uno de los soldados sacaba a otro polaco, Iván lo tomo por el cuello y lo llevo a la fosa, donde puso la pistola detrás de su nuca y jalo el gatillo, vio como callo. Iván se manchó de la sangre de ese soldado, pero lejos de desagradarle, lo disfruto…, disfruto el miedo, la tristeza y la ira de ese hombre.

Él era como lo que era Polonia ahora: un hombre cansado, herido, traicionado y a punto de morir. Pero no era suficiente, una vez que su lado cruel despertaba, no había forma de controlarlo…

Mato a 3 solados más antes de su siguiente víctima, un capellán de Ejército Polaco, a juzgar por el rosario que prestaba con fuerza en sus manos, mientras repetía el rosario en latín:

-_Pater noster, qui es in coelis: sanctificetur nomen tuum: adveniat regnum tuum: fiat volúntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra. Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie, et dimitte nobis debita nostra, sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris et ne nos inducas in tentationem sed libera nos a malo. Amen.*_

El padre repetía incesantemente esa oración, mientras Rusia lo conducía a la fosa. Iván lo haría perder la Fe.

Lo primero que intento fue obligarlo a ver la fosa llena de cadáveres, mientras los demás soldados Ruso ejecutaban a mas prisioneros, no funciono, ya que el capellán continuo rezando en voz alta, intento amarrarlo por el cuello, mientras ataba también sus manos, pero tampoco funciono, ya que continuo orando.

Ivan se hartó, lo volteo y puso su arma entre los ojos del capellán, preguntándole:

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Capellán del Ejército del Vístula Franciszek Herzog.

Después de decir su nombre continuo rezando, cosa que enfureció a Iván, así que lo golpeo con la culata de su arma, haciendo que callera al piso, donde lo pateo, mientras le preguntaba:

-¿Dónde está tu Dios ahora?

Cuando lo dejo de patear el soldado se levantó con mucha dificultad, orando, para después responderle:

-cuidando a la pequeña Ann y a su familia* en el cielo…

Iván tomo su pistola y le disparo en la cabeza, el capellán callo muerto sin remedio, pero el brillo volvió a los ojos de Iván, y viendo la sangre en su ropa, su sonrisa creció, mientras unas lágrimas rebeldes salieron de sus ojos y decía con una voz muy queda:

-¿Qué he hecho?

En ese momento salió de ahí, hacia el bosque…

_**Fin de Flashback.**_

Iván continuaba sosteniendo la pistola contra su cabeza, mientras tomaba un gran trago de su vodka, y con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos, solo dijo una frase:

-perdóname Ann…

Después jalo el gatillo y una sola Flor Roja carmesí floreció en su cabeza.

**En la primavera de 1940, más específicamente del ****3 de abril**** al****19 de mayo****, los rusos cometieron un crimen de guerra que ha quedado en el olvido. En ese periodo asesinaron a más de 22.000 prisioneros de guerra polacos y prisioneros comunes no solo en bosque de Katyn, sino en otros campos de prisioneros. **

**Lo más trágico es que los que muchos continúan negando que este hecho haya ocurrido por autoría soviética. **

**La metodología usada fue simple, pero diferente dependiendo de la zona: en los bosques, los prisioneros era conducido a la zona a través de camiones, una vez llegados a la zona, eran bajado de uno por uno, para después tener las manos amarrada detrás de la espalda, una vez hecho esto, el prisionero recibía un disparo en la nuca y se le dejaba caer en la fosa. **

**En el caso de los campo de prisioneros: D****espués de revisar la información personal del condenado, éste era esposado y llevado a una celda aislada. Los sonidos de las ejecuciones eran enmascarados con máquinas ruidosas durante la noche. Tras ser metida en la celda, se disparaba inmediatamente a la nuca de la víctima. Su cuerpo era sacado por la puerta de enfrente y depositado en uno de los cinco o seis vagones que esperaban, de donde era cogido el siguiente condenado. El procedimiento se desarrollaba cada noche, excepto en la fiesta del****1 de mayo****.**

**Los cuerpos fueron enterrados en forma de pilas de 5 filas de 500 cadáveres y a muchos no se les quitó el uniforme ni las pertenencias, las pilas fueron cubiertas con una capa de 3 m de tierra. Entre los muertos, se encontraron desde almirantes hasta generales y capellanes.**

**1940, Madrid, España.**

-España…

Dijo lentamente Romano, al ver a España en su cama…, golpeado, cortado, vendado, cubierto de sangre…, Lovino* tuvo que resistir las ganas de vomitar:

-España…

Repitió Italia lentamente al oído de España, mientras lo agitaba, con la esperanza de que despertara, pero al ver que no funcionaba, recurrió a la técnica que uso mientras vivía en su casa:

-¡despierta!

Grito mientras saltaba sobre el estómago y pecho de España, pero en lugar de recibir un muy leve regaño como en los viejos tiempos, Antonio lo tomo por el cuello y lo arrojo hasta el otro lado del cuarto:

-¡qué crees que haces maldito!

Grito Antonio, mientras se apretaba el estómago y maldecía en voz baja:

-solo intenta despertarte…

Dijo Romano, mientras se sobaba el cuello, ya que lo había arrojado con mucha fuerza, pero España lo vio confundió:

-Ro…, Ro… ¿Romano?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-solo vine a ver como estabas…

Le respondió Romano, con un dolor en su cuello muy fuerte, pero, ¡España jamás lo había golpeado!, incluso cuando se lo merecía…, él era algo así como el niño grosero y mal agradecido, pero consentido que solo recibía un golpe cuando se lo merecía, y cuando España se paró, recordó y comprendió que se lo merecía.

_Flashback:_

Era 29 de marzo de 1939, el, su imbécil hermano y el inútil patatas entraron a la devastada capital española un día después de que el Coronel Casado* se las entregaran en bandeja de plata…, recorrían las calles destrozadas, viendo como los sublevados tomaban el control, pero eso no era lo que le interesaba a Romano:

-¿Dónde está España?

Le pregunto a Alemania:

-debe de estar en el Asilo de Santa Cristina*, junto a Ciudad Universitaria*, pero te recomiendo que no vayas…, no te va a gustar lo que veras…

Pero el chico se fue corriendo…, ignorando las recomendaciones de Alemania…, en verdad se arrepentiría de hacerlo…

Corría por la ciudad, viendo escenas de las más dantescas, con un único y solo objetivo: ver a la Nación que destruyo…

Pero, como le dijo Alemania, solo sufrió al verlo: el asilo no era más que ruinas…, solo había una virgen María aun de pie…, pero eso era todo…, nada quedo, solo sueños rotos era en lo que transformo su antiguo hogar:

-¿Qué he hecho…?

Se dijo romano en voz baja al ver lo que le ayudo a provocar…, si, tal vez su superior lo había obligado…, pero tiene más culpa el que jala el gatillo que el que entrega el arma…, pero lo peor estaba por ocurrir.

En esos momentos, España salió de la Ruinas del Asilo, tenía su alabarda en mano y una bandera en la otra…, pero lo más aterrador fue su visión…, estaba empapado de sangre, al igual que su rota y destrozada bandera…:

-España…

Dijo en voz queda Romano…, que en ese momento sus piernas quedaron plantadas en su lugar…, a pesar de que quería correr…, sin saber bien hacia donde…, pero, lo que vio a continuación, lo sorprendió.

España, desapareciendo su alabarda y dejando caer la arruinada bandera, callo sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar…, lloro de una manera en la que Italia jamás lo vio, destrozado y abatido, gritando oraciones que caían en odios sordos…:

-¿porque Dios?…, yo solo he sido un instrumento tuyo…

Italia sabía que España había sufrido mucho antes, casi todas las guerras en las que se metió resultaban una inmensa sangría para el…, pero Italia jamás vio al Desgraciado llorar…

Se resistió a la sensación de culpa que lo aquejaba…, e intento acercarse a el…, con pasos pequeños y caminando lentamente…, cuando llego tras él, intento levantar su brazo y poner su mano en su hombro, cuando vio el que tenía puesto el uniforme de los franquistas…, solo pudo pensar algo:

"me doy asco".

Y se fue corriendo, corriendo como un niño pequeño que no tiene idea de adonde ir…, solo quiere poner la mayor cantidad de espacio entre él y sus problemas…

_Fin del Falshback._

Romano contemplaba al muy lastimado España, y su voz dijo las palabras que jamás uso en su vida:

-Perdóname…

**El sitio de Madrid inicio el 23 de noviembre de 1936 al 28 de marzo de 1939, y el sitio acabo después del golpe de estado del Comandante Casado, quien, estando en la filas Republicanas, los traiciono y entrego la capital a los Sublevados de Franco.**

**Glosario:**

**Feliks Łukasiewicz: **Nombre humano de Polonia.

**Gilbert Weillschmidt: **Nombre humano de Prusia.

**Kesesesese: **Risa de Prusia.

**Oscarborg: **Fortaleza al sur de Oslo.

**Consorte Marta: **Esposa del Príncipe Heredero Olaf, se escondió junto con sus hijos en Suecia, pero a medida que la opinión pública sueca se inclinaba más hacia los Nazis, tuvo que abandonar el país y retirarse hacia EUA, por invitación del Presidente Roosevelt, donde se granjeo el apoyo en el extranjero a su esposo y suegro, que luchaban en Europa por Noruega.

**Astrid y Harald: **Hijos del Principe Olaf, escaparon de Noruega junto con su madre.

**Rey Haakon VII: **Rey de Noruega durante la Invasión y posterior ocupación Nazi, pero el mantuvo la guerra en su paz hasta el final, pero cuando la derrota era inevitable, escapo junto con su hijo y gabinete a Inglaterra y estableció un gobierno en el Exilio.

**Ministro Koht: **Ministro de Asuntos Extranjeros de Noruega.

**Doctor Brauler: **Ministro Alemán en Oslo.

**Storting: **Parlamento Noruego.

**Hamar: **es una ciudad y municipio de Noruega. Es la capital y mayor localidad de la provincia de Hedmark.

_**Pater noster, qui es in coelis: sanctificetur nomen tuum: adveniat regnum tuum: fiat volúntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra. Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie, et dimitte nobis debita nostra, sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris et ne nos inducas in tentationem sed libera nos a malo. Amen: **_El padre nuestro en latín.

**La pequeña Ann y a su familia: **Es una sorpresa.

**Lovino Romano o Lovino Vargas: **El nombre humano de Italia del Sur.

**Coronel Sigmundo Casado: **Coronel del Ejército Republicano Español que dio un golpe de estado contra el Gobierno Radical de Juan Negrín, entregándole la capital española a los sublevados de Franco.

**Asilo de Santa Cristina: **fue un asilo fundado en el año 1895, se encontraba en los aledaños de la Ciudad Universitaria de Madrid, el edificio fue destruido durante el la batalla de la Ciudad Universitaria acaecida en 1936.

**Ciudad Universitaria: **También conocida como Campus de Moncloa, está situada en el distrito de Moncloa-Aravaca, en el noroeste de la ciudad. Allí se ubican la mayor parte de las facultades y escuelas superiores de la Universidad Complutense de Madrid y de la Universidad Politécnica de Madrid, así como más de una treintena de colegios mayores e instalaciones de la Universidad Nacional de Educación a Distancia.


End file.
